It Started With A Whisper
by x.ChaosPrincess.x
Summary: "And h-h-he . . . h-h-he . . . " "He what?" Shadepaw took a deep breath, and whispered, "He murdered her."
1. Prologue

**P**_**rologue**_

Stormstar prowled through the undergrowth, near Sunningrocks. He felt the presence of his warrior ancestors, as if they were leading him to something extremely important.

He pricked his ears and raised his head as a faint mew caught his attention. An unfamiliar scent hit the roof of his mouth—not the scent of any Clan cat he knew. He looked around but didn't see a trace of any cats. He dropped into a crouch and decided to stalk the cat—it might as well be an enemy. He padded closer to the scent and out of the corner of his eye saw a flash of ginger. He checked the scent again and he knew it was only one cat—possibly a kitten.

He relaxed his shoulders and stepped boldly out into the clearing where a ginger kit cowered.

"Who are you?" he growled, staring at the tiny kit.

The she-kit crouched, making herself small and unthreatening. "Um, Maple," she mewed weakly.

"Oh." Stormstar's voice was gentler now. "You have nothing to fear. Don't worry."

Just then the scent of vole flooded into Stormstar's nose, and his mouth watered. His blood pulsed through his veins.

Stormstar dropped into a hunter's crouch and found the vole sitting under the shade of a boulder. He crept towards it, his paws making no sound at all. A heartbeat passed when Stormstar finally pounced. With one swift blow the vole was his, and it took a bite to its neck.

Stormstar carried it to the kit, whose eyes had lit up with respect.

"Wanna share?" he asked with the vole in his mouth. Maple nodded rapidly and he dropped the vole at her paws.

He sat down with his tail neatly over his paws and took a bite. Maple purred as she chewed little bits, though she was not thin. Does she know how to hunt? Stormstar wondered.

"Now, how did you get here?"

"I-I drank from the river a-and a cat with stars in his fur c-came to me." Maple gulped down the last of her meal. "He told me some kind of saying."

"A prophecy!" Stormstar exclaimed. "Can you remember what he said?"

Maple nodded. "I am the last hope and only I can bring peace to the forest." She looked at him with puzzlement.

Stormstar murmured. StarClan had led him to this kit for a reason.

"Were you abandoned?" he asked. "Where do you come from?"

"I come from that place," she meowed, flicking her tail towards the Twolegplace.

He stared at her with shocked but amused eyes. "You're a kittypet?

The kit suddenly stood up, her fur bristling. "My father was forest-born!" she meowed fiercely with challenging eyes. "And yes, I was abandoned."

Stormstar looked at her with questioning eyes. Maple continued: "I lived there because my mother, Fluffy, was a kittypet, as you would call them." Maple had a hint of edge in her mew. "But my father was Redfur, a wild cat. Fluffy raised me all by herself, and I never knew Redfur. When Fluffy found out her owners were going to sell me she had no choice but to leave me with Redfur. But she never saw him again, and she had to abandon me in the forest, hoping he would find me."

Maple glanced at Stormstar proudly. "I must have his forest blood because, strangely, I can hunt! No cat has taught me – I knew it all myself!"

Stormstar knew this kit was special.

"Come, I will show you where I stay. I stay with a Clan of cats, and you're welcome to join." Maple looked uncertain. "I can tell you about your father and more on the way!"

Maple was instantly persuaded. "Okay!"

They trotted side by side, and, though she didn't know it, Maple was trotting towards her destiny. StarClan had set her on the right path.


	2. Allegiances

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader**_ **Stormstar –** smoky black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Maplepaw**

_**Deputy**_ **Moonfur –** beautiful silver she-cat, ears and tail tipped with gray

_**Medicine Cat**_** Mossleaf –** small, light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Smokepaw –** dark gray tom with dark black stripes

_**Warriors**_ (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Flametail –** large, orange tom with amber eyes and an obvious red tail

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Sparrowclaw –** sleek black-and-gray tabby tom **(Darkclaw, but I changed his name)**

**Nightstripe –** black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Stonepaw**

**Sunpelt –** tom with yellow stripes and green eyes

**Cloudstripe –** dirty white tom with a solid white chest

**Rainstorm –** dark blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Silkpaw**

_**Apprentices**_ (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Maplepaw –** ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle

**Snowpaw –** pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Silkpaw – **white she-cat with black stripes on her head and green eyes

**Stonepaw –** dark gray tom with jet-black paws and tail

_**Queens**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Dawnflower –** a small, tortoiseshell queen

**Silverpool –** a dark gray queen

_**Elders**_ (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Patchfur –** small black-and-white tom

**Whitepelt –** pale gray tom, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

**Spottedtail –** once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

* * *

><p><em><strong>RiverClan<strong>_

_**Leader**_ **Shadestar –** dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

_**Deputy**_ **Streamheart –** sleek silver she-cat with a full white undercoat and small blue-gray stripes

_**Medicine Cat**_** Pebblefur –** dusky brown she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Warriors**_ (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Mudpelt –** long-haired light brown tom with dark brown paws, tail, and head

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Blackstripe –** muscular black tom with amber eyes and jet-black paws

**Silvershade –** silvery-black she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice, Branchpaw**

**Rockpelt –** light gray tom, with black stripes and a white chest

_**Queens**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Rainpelt –** a blue-gray she-cat with small blue-gray stripes

**Ashtail –** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><em><strong>WindClan<strong>_

_**Leader**_ **Skystar –** a long-haired blue-gray tom with pale blue eyes

_**Deputy** _**Stonetail–** a dark gray tom with a white muzzle and black stripes

_**Medicine Cat**_** Cloudpelt –** light gray tom with green eyes

_**Warriors**_ (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Thrushfur –** stone-gray she-cat with hazel eyes

**Gorsepelt –** thin gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Tawnytail –** dark brown she-cat with white chest and green eyes

_**Queens**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Dawnpelt –** creamy brown queen

* * *

><p><em><strong>ShadowClan<strong>_

_**Leader**_ **Duskstar –** a light ginger she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

_**Deputy**_ **Iceheart –** silver-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_** Ferntail –** dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

_**Warriors**_ (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Silverbrook – **blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Darkfur –** very dark black tom with light green eyes

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Frostcloud –** beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

**Amberpelt –** ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white chest

**Hawkclaw –** dirty gray tom with faint black stripes

**Boulderfur –** gray tom with pale blue eyes

_**Queens**_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Russetheart –** a dark ginger she-cat

**Blackpool –** a dark gray queen

**Mossfur –** tortoiseshell she-cat


	3. Chapter 1

**C**_**hapter 1**_

Stormstar let out a yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock."

Cats appeared at once from their dens, and before long the whole Clan was gathered below the Highrock, all eyes on their leader.

"I have discovered a kit. She is a natural hunter, and will join our Clan." Murmurs rippled throughout the cats. One cat let out a yowl of protest, but Stormstar fixed him with a cold stare.

He stepped to the side to reveal the ginger kit, her eyes wide as she realized all these cats had their attention on her. "She is seven moons old, and is old enough to become an apprentice." He faced her calmly. "From this moment forward until you become a warrior, you will be Maplepaw. I shall be your mentor, and will teach you the ways of our Clan." With a flick of his tail he beckoned Maplepaw to follow him down the Highrock. The crowd of cats split up into groups.

"Now, don't be afraid. Many cats will have to get used to a new cat in our Clan." Stormstar sat under the cool shade of the Highrock, and Maplepaw sat next to him. He looked at her gently, and Maplepaw let her fur on her pelt lie flat.

"There are other Clans in the forest: WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. We belong to ThunderClan." He looked about at all the other cats around him. "All these cats here are part of it. Now you are, too!"

Maplepaw had a proud gleam in her amber eyes. She was part of ThunderClan!

"Right now you're training as an apprentice to become a warrior," Stormstar explained. "I'm only one of the warriors in the Clan. We have all kinds of jobs, but the most important thing is to help our Clan. We need to survive, and everyone helps keep the Clan together.

"Many times we fight in battles to keep our territory – the more territory we have, the more prey we'll be able to eat. You're training in some areas like fighting, so when you become a warrior you'll fight against Clans to help win battles. But beware – sometimes, violence is not the answer." Stormstar stared mysteriously into the apprentice's eyes, and she held his gaze steadily, wondering what he meant.

"Do you know why you became an apprentice at seven moons old?" Stormstar asked. Maplepaw shook her head. "It's because kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training as apprentices. I'm your mentor, which means I will train you to be a warrior. You're lucky - many apprentices never get the leader of their Clan as a mentor."

Maplepaw widened her eyes. Her mentor was leader of the Clan?

"Yes, I'm leader. You can tell because my name ends with 'star.' You're an apprentice because your name ends with a 'paw.' When you become a warrior your name ends with various things, like 'pelt,' 'tail,' 'flower,' 'pool,' 'heart,' and so on.

"Now I would like to bring you on border patrol. We have it so we can re-scent our border and remind other Clans not to cross it. I will also show you some stalking techniques that will improve your chances of hunting prey, as you are a natural, so you can hunt for the Clan."

"What? For the Clan?" Maplepaw asked incredulously. She was already hungry – why did she have to hunt prey for some other cat?

"Yes, the Clan always comes first," he answered.

"Is survival here really so hard?" Maplepaw was more and more curious as Stormstar went on.

"Our territory covers only part of the forest," Stormstar answered. "As I said, we compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is very scarce.

"Now, come along!" Stormstar trotted off towards a gorse tunnel. Maplepaw hurried after him, bouncing inside with enthusiasm. She was actually an apprentice of ThunderClan!


	4. Chapter 2

**I wrote a quick chapter. :) I will try to make them longer though!**

**C**_**hapter 2**_

_I can't believe we got a new apprentice and her mentor is the leader,_ Silkpaw thought.

"Silkpaw, go with the hunting patrol," Moonfur called. Silkpaw ran off to join the hunting patrol.

"Hiya, Silkpaw," Snowpaw meowed.

"Hi," Silkpaw mumbled.

"I can't believe that kit got her mentor as the leader. It's unfair!" Snowpaw mewed. _Finally, someone who understands how I feel,_ Silkpaw thought.

"Come on, Silkpaw, the patrol is leaving," Snowpaw mewed. Silkpaw ran off to join Snowpaw and the patrol.

"I smell mouse and . . . starling," Silkpaw mewed as her mouthed started to water.

"Go to the Great Sycamore," Sparrowclaw meowed. Silkpaw flicked her tail and off she went.

_Hey, I smell something familiar . . . Stormstar and Maplepaw! I'll get closer so I can hear them_, Silkpaw thought. She scrambled through the bushes until she finally could catch some sounds.

"Okay, Maplepaw, this border divides RiverClan and ThunderClan," Stormstar meowed.

"Um . . . okay," Maplepaw mewed, shifting her paws. "Stormstar! It's Silverpool; she is having your kits," a voice mewed and paws of shuffling went.

"Practice your stalking while I'm gone," Stormstar meowed. Silkpaw was watching Maplepaw stalk. _She is doing that all wrong, _Silkpaw thought.

Finally she descended from the bushes and spoke.

"You're doing it all wrong! Watch me." She lowered her stomach a little above the ground and kept her tail almost touching the ground. Then she started stalking.

Maplepaw tried and she ended up doing the same.

When they caught some prey they raced back to camp and placed the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile. "Let's see Stormstar's kits," Silkpaw mewed.


	5. Chapter 3

**I worked harder on this chapter! Tell me if you like it! :D If I get one or two more reviews I'll update again tomorrow. :)**

**C**_**hapter 3**_

A blue-gray she-cat slipped out of the nursery when Silkpaw and Maplepaw came bounding towards it.

"Follow me," Silkpaw mewed, not looking back to see if Maplepaw was following her.

Inside they could her voices. "Oh, she's adorable." It was Stormstar.

"Yes, they all are!" a she-cat exclaimed. "Look at the tom – fighting over his two sisters! He'll be a fine warrior someday. And look – she looks like you." She sighed. "The only problem is I don't know what to name them."

"Hi Stormstar!" Maplepaw exclaimed, trotting towards him.

"Hello, Maplepaw," meowed Stormstar with friendly eyes. The only difference in his eyes was that they were full of pride.

"I'm Silverpool. Have you come to see our kits?" She looked exhausted but contentment spread over her face.

"Yes!" Silkpaw replied. As they got closer they could see three kits: a dark blue she-kit, a gray tom, and a blue-gray she-kit.

Maplepaw patted the tom lightly with her paw. The tom blindly made his way towards Maplepaw. He squirmed and tried to bat the ginger apprentice.

Maplepaw let out a mrrow of amusement and meowed, "Why, he's as protective as a thorn!"

"Thornkit!" Silkpaw exclaimed. "How about that for a name, Silverpool?"

"I think it's brilliant," Silverpool purred, her dark blue eyes shining.

"The blue-gray kit can be Birdkit," Stormstar offered, Silverpool nodding in approval.

Then her eyes lit up. "I have an idea! In honor of your name I shall name this kit Stormkit," she declared, looking proudly at the dark blue kit. The kit mewled as if her name was perfect for her.

"Stormkit looks just like you, Stormstar!" Silkpaw observed.

"Yes," Silverpool agreed.

"Let's go now, Maplepaw," Silkpaw decided, beckoning Maplepaw to follow as she hurried towards the exit.

"Bye! Thank you for seeing the kits," Silverpool purred gratefully. Maplepaw waved with her tail and backed out of the nursery.

In the clearing she could see cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or purring quietly as they groomed one another.

"Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is the time for sharing tongues," Silkpaw explained.

"Sharing tongues?" Maplepaw echoed.

"Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day," Silkpaw told her. "We call it sharing tongues."

Hmm, that's different, Maplepaw thought.

"Hey, Silkpaw!" a pure white she-cat called, bounding over to them. "Wanna share tongues?"

"Of course, Snowpaw! C'mon," Silkpaw agreed, ready to leave Maplepaw alone. Snowpaw saw Maplepaw's depressing look, and she whispered something into Silkpaw's ear.

Silkpaw's ear twitched uncomfortably. "But . . ." she stammered. Snowpaw gave her a hard glare.

Silkpaw shifted her paws, then turned reluctantly to Maplepaw.

"Umm," she stuttered, looking at her paws. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure!" Maplepaw exclaimed. She blinked gratefully at Snowpaw, the followed them to their den. Would Maplepaw ever fit in?


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! :) All my reviewers get a Jayfeather plushie! It motivates me to write more. I made this chapter fairly long; it's about six pages in Word. :D See how much two reviews can make me write? XD**

**C**_**hapter 4**_

Bright sunlight roused Maplepaw from her sleep. It was five sunrises since she had been accepted into the Clan. Stormstar had just begun to teach her complex battle moves, and it turned out she was a natural at it! Maplepaw remembered Silkpaw's look of jealousy and hatred. Surely she hates me now? Maplepaw thought dreadfully.

Maplepaw got out of her nest and padded out into the clearing.

"Hello, Maplepaw." A small, light brown she-cat trotted towards her. "I'm Mossleaf. Have you seen my den yet? One day I'll show it to you." She jerked her head towards a den behind her. "I'm the medicine cat here – I take care of injured and sick cats. You may know my apprentice, Smokepaw . . . although I think he is gathering moss for the elders at the moment.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Maplepaw nodded. "Can you see if the elders need anything? Their den is over there." Mossleaf flicked her tail towards another den.

"Okay," Maplepaw meowed.

"Thanks!" Mossleaf exclaimed, bounding off.

Maplepaw hurried towards the den. Soon she was at a fallen tree, and she squeezed under a jutting branch. Grass, ferns, and moss sprouted from every crevice in the tangle of wood. She weaved through a maze of twigs until she came to an open space among the tangled branches.

As Maplepaw entered she spotted a small black-and-white tom inspecting his fur. A tortoiseshell she-cat was eating a mouse, sitting next to the black-and-white elder. The last cat, an old pale gray tom, had his back to the others and was grooming his ears with his tongue.

The tortoiseshell raised her head as she entered.

"Would you like anything from Mossleaf?" Maplepaw asked politely.

"Does she have mouse bile? Patchfur's got another tick." She glanced at the black-and-white tom in a concerned way.

"Well, of course he's got ticks!" The pale gray tom had an annoyed tone in his voice. He was glaring at Patchfur. "He insists on hunting every day! He's bound to get them!"

"Yes, but Whitepelt, you hunt, too," Patchfur pointed out calmly.

"That's because the apprentices can't hunt well enough to keep us fed!" He groomed his ears fiercely.

Maplepaw wanted to protest but held her tongue. He was an elder and had already served well for the Clan – she should be respectful.

"This one looks like she can keep you well-fed, Whitepelt!" the tortoiseshell meowed. She and Patchfur looked pleased and appreciative, but Whitepelt just grunted.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he meowed stubbornly, turning his back on the group.

"Don't worry," the tortoiseshell assured her. "Whitepelt is always cranky - he's the oldest cat in ThunderClan." She looked at the ginger apprentice gently, and Maplepaw began to relax. "I'm Spottedtail, by the way."

"Spottedtail, right. Don't worry – I'll make sure Mossleaf gets Patchfur's mouse bile," Maplepaw promised.

Once she was in the clearing she spotted Mossleaf and passed on Patchfur's wishes.

"Oh, of course! Why didn't I think of that before? He always needs mouse bile!" Mossleaf meowed, racing to her den.

Maplepaw decided to check on Silverpool's kits. She looked around for Silkpaw but couldn't find her. I haven't seen her all day, she thought.

When she entered the nursery she could hear the kits mewling and squealing.

"Now, pretend I'm from ShadowClan. I have crossed your border. What will you do?" Maplepaw could hear Stormkit's tiny mewl.

Thornkit let out a high-pitched yowl and lunged himself at Stormkit.

"No, no, no!" Birdkit squealed. She pulled Thornkit off of Stormkit and meowed politely, "Why are you on our territory?"

"Ummm, I was catching prey?"

"You can catch it on your own territory! Now head back or I will attack!" Birdkit let out a pitiful snarl and Stormkit scrambled away from her.

"Well done!" Maplepaw purred, and the kits turned.

"Thank you!" Birdkit mewed proudly, holding her chin high.

"Yeah, well, I was good, too!" Thornkit protested.

"Yes, you were very good!" Maplepaw meowed, trying to hold her amusement. "And, Stormkit, you were very fierce!"

Stormkit's eyes glittered with satisfaction, and she let out a purr. As Maplepaw backed out she meowed, "I'm going to see if I can join a hunting patrol." Was that a flash of sneakiness in Stormkit's eyes? "Good-bye, kits!"

Maplepaw padded into the clearing, looking for Moonfur. And where was Silkpaw?

"Hmm, how about Maplepaw?" a voice murmured behind her. Maplepaw whipped around to find Moonfur, the deputy, discussing who would go on the hunting patrol with Sunpelt, Rainstorm, and Flametail.

"Good idea!" Flametail agreed. "She hasn't been on hunting patrol yet, and I would like to see how she's doing!"

"Maplepaw, you will be joining these three," Moonfur instructed. "But watch out for that badger Nightstripe spotted."

They all gazed warmly at Maplepaw, and she felt good inside. Most of the warriors had accepted a newcomer into the Clan, and she felt like she had proven herself to be loyal and skilled.

They all bounded towards the gorse tunnel and in moments were at Sunningrocks. They decided to split up and soon Maplepaw was alone.

She tasted the air and caught a whiff of mouse. She found it nibbling on a seed under a couple of bushes. Maplepaw crouched low to the ground, just so her tail and belly were barely touching it, and stalked closer to the unsuspecting prey. She kept her paws light and once the mouse was only a tail-length away, she pounced out of her hiding place in the bramble. The mouse heard her but before it could scurry away Maplepaw clawed him and clamped down on its neck with her jaws.

"Well done," Rainstorm purred from behind her. Maplepaw spun around and stared at the three warriors. She had been so intent on catching the mouse she hadn't identified their familiar scents.

"Couldn't have done better myself," Flametail meowed. Maplepaw looked embarrassedly down at her paws and felt Sunpelt's approving gaze burning into her fur.

Quickly she buried her fresh-kill to dig up later.

Then Maplepaw scented the air and caught a strange smell. "I've found a really weird scent," she explained.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Rainstorm asked.

"Strong," Maplepaw replied. "I've never smelled it before."

Rainstorm exchanged a glance with Flametail and Sunpelt. "Let's follow it."

Maplepaw led the way and soon Sunningrocks was left behind. "Badger!" Sunpelt exclaimed.

"That's not good," Rainstorm meowed.

Flametail snorted. "This is just what we need!"

"The scent's fresh," Sunpelt meowed. "We'll have to follow it to find out where the badger is and whether it's going to make its den here. Good for you, Maplepaw. That was a useful bit of tracking."

The apprentice's eyes glowed with pride.

"Now, keep behind me and let's go," Rainstorm meowed seriously.

She took the lead, with Flametail and Sunpelt hard on her paws. Maplepaw could feel her muscles tensing beneath her fur; she half expected the badger to come trampling out of the shadows.

"Let me scout ahead," Sunpelt murmured. "I can't risk the badger attacking all of you; plus, you have to admit, I am a pretty good tracker!" Before any cat could protest, Sunpelt raced forward.

Rainstorm beckoned with her tail to stop and wait in the shadows. Maplepaw could see Rainstorm's back legs were tense, and she realized Rainstorm was ready to save Sunpelt if the badger attempted to attack him.

Suddenly a horrifying yowl rang through the forest, in the direction of Sunpelt.

"The badger!" Rainstorm whispered, and she hurried towards the yowl with the power of all of StarClan. Flametail and Maplepaw rushed to catch up with her.

They found Rainstorm fighting alongside Sunpelt. Maplepaw unsheathed her claws and recalled all of the battle moves Stormstar had taught her. As Flametail joined in Rainstorm dashed in from the other side, leaping up to bury her claws in the badger's neck and fasten her teeth in its ear. It shook her off easily, and Rainstorm hit the ground and lay still, winded.

Flametail raked his claws down the badger's side, snarling fiercely. It fought him off and scooped Flametail up, and with one paw tossed him tail-lengths away from where Rainstorm lay. Maplepaw could see one of his legs was twisted.

"Use your skills and put them to work, Maplepaw," he rasped. "Believe in yourself."

Maplepaw nodded and glanced at how Sunpelt was doing. What she saw practically stopped her heart.

Sunpelt was lying on his back, no longer defending himself, as the badger pinned him down. The badger's massive paws were ready to slam down on the warrior, and he could not save himself.

But Maplepaw could.

With a loud yowl that echoed through the trees she launched herself at the badger, spitting and clawing at its eyes as it loomed over her. She raked her claws along its side, feeling a fierce satisfaction as blood dripped from her paws. The badger let out a bellow of pain. It swung its head from side to side, then turned and lumbered off into the shadows. Sunpelt and Rainstorm, finally recovered, were charging after it with earsplitting caterwauls.

Maplepaw padded over to where Flametail was laying, still.

"Flametail?" Maplepaw asked, nervous.

Then she heard soft mewling. Maplepaw glanced towards the sound. Stormkit.

"Hi, Maplepaw!" she squealed. Then she looked at Flametail. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. And you aren't allowed to be here! All kits have to stay in camp!"

"That's not fair—"

"Look, just grab Mossleaf. And hurry!" Maplepaw urged. Stormkit scrambled away towards the direction of camp.

"Maplepaw?" It was Flametail!

"Flametail! Are you still alive?" Maplepaw asked with panic.

"Of course I am, you stupid furball!" he meowed with a weak glimmer of amusement.

"Stormkit went to get help. You'll be fine," she soothed, although she was not trying to soothe Flametail; she was trying to soothe herself.

"I know. I heard her. What an adventurous spirit."

"Can you get to your paws?"

Flametail struggled so Maplepaw had to grab him by his scruff and lift him. "My leg is twisted, but Mossleaf will be able to fix it."

Soon the others joined them. Rainstorm was very concerned, but Sunpelt knew he would survive.

Maplepaw dug up her mouse before they returned to camp. Mossleaf reported that Flametail would be staying in her den for a while so she could take care of him. Maplepaw only had a few scars Mossleaf needed to put cobwebs on, but she was fine.

As Stormstar informed the rest of the Clan what had happened, Maplepaw lay in her nest in the apprentices' den, too exhausted to move. She was still unsettled by what had happened but fell quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock." It was only a day after the badger incident. Stormstar watched as his Clan collected below the Highrock. Everyone chattered excitedly, for they knew that it was a full moon tonight. It was time for the Gathering.<p>

"The cats who will go to the Gathering will be Moonfur, Mossleaf, Nightstripe, Silkpaw, Sunpelt, Cloudstripe, and Maplepaw." With a bound he leaped off the Highrock.

Silkpaw came racing with Snowpaw. "You're going?"

Maplepaw shrugged. "I guess it had to do with that badger episode yesterday."

Silkpaw brightened. "Oh, yeah! You were amazing, Maplepaw!" She brushed against Maplepaw's flank.

Maplepaw was confused. Why is she suddenly friendly towards me? Maplepaw wondered.

"I have to tell you something," Silkpaw meowed, sitting down. It was the time for sharing tongues so they groomed one another.

"Sunpelt is my father. I was so grateful to hear that he was saved, but I didn't know it would be you who saved his life." She paused. "No offense."

"None taken." Maplepaw was surprised. She saved Silkpaw's father?

"My mother is Rainstorm, and, surprisingly, is my mentor! Strange, huh?"

Maplepaw could see how she was Sunpelt's mate. Rainstorm cared deeply for him.

"Yes," Maplepaw agreed, lost in thought. They groomed each other in silence, until Mossleaf came padding over to them.

"Maplepaw, have some fresh-kill. You've eaten like a bird since the badger fight, and you'll need your strength to get to Fourtrees if you've had such a little meal." Maplepaw was about to protest, but Mossleaf was not finished. "As your medicine cat I'm telling you to eat." She padded away before Maplepaw could argue.

"Oh well," Maplepaw meowed, sighing. She might as well get something to eat. Maplepaw was going to the Gathering.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update either tomorrow or the day after if I get two or three reviews, okay? :) Let me know what you think about my story!<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, I haven't really had a lot of time to work on the chapter and that's why it's so short. I will try harder for the next one, though! :)**

**C**_**hapter 5**_

I still can't believe I'm going to my first Gathering; I'm so excited, Silkpaw thought, imagining what it might be like.

"Silkpaw and Maplepaw - come here, please," Stormstar meowed loud enough for Silkpaw and Maplepaw to hear. They rushed over, wondering what he was going to say.

"I know this is the first Gathering for both of you, but you need to behave. There is a truce under the will of StarClan for the Clans to not fight. Understand?" he mewed, and as a signal we nodded our heads. Stormstar walked off and told Moonfur to set up the sunhigh patrol.

"Cloudstripe will take Flametail, Snowpaw, Nightstripe, and Stonepaw on sunhigh patrol," she yowled. Cloudstripe nodded in agreement as the other cats started to crowd around and then disappear into the trees. Silkpaw shook off all the dirt that was on her fur.

"I'm going to get some prey, do you want any?" Silkpaw asked. Maplepaw shook her head. She must be eating later, Silkpaw thought.

As she was going to pick up a vole in the pile, she heard some whispering.

"I don't really trust that new kit, Maplepaw. She seems like she doesn't belong – oh, hi, Stormstar!" the cat mewed.

Hmm . . . that's weird. I thought my Clan trusted her, Silkpaw thought.

* * *

><p>Silkpaw and her Clanmates ran until they saw Fourtrees.<p>

"Wow," Maplepaw whispered to Silkpaw. She's right, Silkpaw thought. Wow. When they came into the clearing all Silkpaw could see were cats.

"Only RiverClan and WindClan are here. Where is ShadowClan?" Silkpaw mewed.

"They must be late," Moonfur meowed. There was a yowl. ShadowClan was here.

"It's about time," one cat whispered to the other sitting next to him. Silkpaw wanted to meet him, and as she weaved her way through the maze of cats she finally reached him.

"Hi, I'm Silkpaw," she whispered.

"I'm Branchpaw of RiverClan," he mewed.

"Shhh . . . it's going to start," a cat mewed.

"Let all cats gather beneath StarClan," a light ginger she-cat exclaimed.

"That is Duskstar, leader of ShadowClan," Branchpaw whispered. Silkpaw nodded. There were other two cats up there she did not recognize. There was a dark gray tom with dark blue eyes and a blue-ish-gray colored tom.

"Prey has been good this early greenleaf and we also have two new warriors: Frostcloud and Amberpelt," Duskstar meowed when the Clans started yowling their names.

"Frostcloud! Amberpelt!" they meowed. Duskstar flicked her tail to the dark gray tom. That cat came up.

"That is Shadestar, my leader," Branchpaw mewed.

"Our river has been wealthy with fish and we have two new apprentices and warriors. The apprentices are Branchpaw and Leafpaw. The warriors: Rockpelt and Silvershade," Shadestar meowed and beckoned the blue-gray tom forward.

"That is Skystar," Branchpaw mewed.

"Our prey has been wealthy and nothing important has really happened." Skystar backed off and Stormstar came up.

"Who is that?" Branchpaw asked.

"Stormstar, my leader," Silkpaw mewed, gazing up at her leader.

"Prey is good. But on a patrol my cats say they saw RiverClan hunting on our territory." Stormstar kept calm as yowls of protests rose up in the cool air. "We also have a new apprentice, Maplepaw," Stormstar yowled to keep the chatter quiet. "That is all."

Everyone began filing out with his or her separate Clan.

* * *

><p>Silkpaw was trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She took a deep breath and nudged Maplepaw.<p>

"Wake up, Maplepaw!"

"What?" the she-cat mewed drowsily.

"Follow me," Silkpaw mewed. Maplepaw got up, stretched, and followed.

"Where are we going?" she mewed. Silkpaw didn't answer, and after a while stopped and sat down.

"Come," she meowed, flicking her tail to the spot next to her. Then Silkpaw looked up at the stars. Maplepaw followed her gaze.

"What do you see?" Silkpaw mewed.

"I see . . . cats. Lots of them, too," Maplepaw mewed. Silkpaw's gazed shifted and she looked directly into Maplepaw's eyes.

"Do you want to be friends?" Silkpaw mewed. Maplepaw nodded in excitement, her eyes glowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Two or three more reviews and I'll update tomorrow! ;D<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing, violentyetpretty, Swiftlily22, and ladycullen001! :D You all get Feathertail plushies :)**

**I will take your advice, Swiftlily; I sometimes use Into The Wild for reference as well as the other books in the first series, so that's probably what you're referring to.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ladycullen001 for being my most loyal reviewer so far! She was also my first reviewer on the site! :)**

**C**_**hapter 6**_

The two apprentices lay there, gazing up at the stars. Then Silkpaw meowed, "Do you want to see the Thunderpath?"

Maplepaw cocked her head out of curiosity. "Thunderpath? What's that?"

Silkpaw jumped up and raced away, yowling, "Follow me!"

Maplepaw bounded up to Silkpaw, then raced ahead. "Hey!" Silkpaw shouted.

They went on like that for a while, until a disgusting stench hit the roof of Maplepaw's mouth.

"What is that?" she screeched, stopping dead in her tracks.

"That is the Thunderpath," Silkpaw meowed, wrinkling her nose. "Monsters pass by on it. You'll have to be careful around here."

In the moonlight Maplepaw could see a gray path, sort of river-like, which twisted and turned through the forest. It extended so far that the trees near the end of it seemed fuzzy. Maplepaw shuddered at the bitter stench that rose from the path.

As she backed away Maplepaw heard a new noise. She stiffened but Silkpaw did not feel the same way.

"What's that?" she meowed anxiously.

"You'll see in a moment," Silkpaw replied, standing stone-still.

Maplepaw peered through the trees on the other side, where the noise was to be coming from. The rumbling gradually got louder, ringing in Maplepaw's ears and making them ache.

A heartbeat later she leaped back, her fur bristling, as a gigantic monster roared right past her very eyes. The leaves on the trees rustled frantically in the wake of the monster.

Maplepaw stared at Silkpaw, her eyes wide. She had never known of creatures like this, or of Thunderpaths in her whole life.

"It scared me too the first time," Silkpaw remarked. "Don't worry – the monsters never seem to leave the Thunderpath. You'll be fine as long as you don't go too close to it."

Then Silkpaw's whiskers twitched. Maplepaw realized that a vole was nearby, and her mouth watered hungrily. Silkpaw flicked her ears towards Maplepaw, signaling that this was going to be her catch.

Maplepaw stepped backward respectfully and waited for Silkpaw to drop into a hunter's crouch.

First she spotted it, sitting in the grass and nibbling on a seed. Luckily Silkpaw was downwind of the vole, and she crept up on it silently. Then she pushed back hard on her haunches and sprang, kicking up dirt.

The vole dove for cover, heading for a hole in the ground. Silkpaw chased it, her eyes intent on the catch.

Oh no! Maplepaw thought with horror. She's heading straight for the Thunderpath!

Before she could warn her friend, Silkpaw ran onto the Thunderpath.

She chased the vole to the middle of the Thunderpath. Feeling the hard stone beneath her paws made her realize what had happened. She turned back to Maplepaw but could not move. She was stuck.

She looked frantically down at one of her legs. There was a crack in the middle of the path and growing out of it was a weed plant. Twined around her leg was the weed, and she was trapped. Silkpaw pulled at her leg, hoping to get free, but the plant was wedged there.

Just when Maplepaw thought it couldn't get any worse a rumbling sound came from one side of the Thunderpath. Silkpaw looked at Maplepaw with panicked eyes. A monster! Maplepaw thought dreadfully.

She rushed over to the frightened apprentice and grabbed her by the scruff, pulling her towards ThunderClan. Silkpaw whimpered in a terrified way.

"I'm going to die, Maplepaw! Remember me," she whispered, not bothering to save herself anymore. The roar of the monster was getting louder.

"No! I will save you, Silkpaw. Stop thinking like that," Maplepaw meowed determinedly. But she barely had any faith left when the monster came into view.

The monster's eyes gleamed, suddenly hungry for a snack, and Maplepaw knew she was unsuccessful.

An unfamiliar scent flooded into her nose. "Think, Maplepaw!" a strange voice urged her. "There is a way to save her!"

A plan flashed into her mind. Did StarClan give me this plan? Maplepaw wondered. She had no choice, and she pushed Silkpaw to the ground while she pressed herself on top of her. A heartbeat later the monster whirled over her and Silkpaw, taking no notice of them.

They lay there for a few heartbeats, still and silent, listening to the monster's growls fade into the distance.

"Maplepaw?" Silkpaw asked quietly, breaking the stillness.

"Yes?"

"Will you please get off me?"

Maplepaw held back a mrrow of amusement as she got off of Silkpaw. She tried burrowing into the root of the plant, and it was soon dug out of the crack.

Without even a word Maplepaw clung onto the strand of the plant that was hanging from Silkpaw's paw and pulled on it. It slid off easily and Silkpaw blinked gratefully at Maplepaw. The connection that came between them held more thanks than all the words Silkpaw could say.

They padded back to camp silently, falling asleep as soon as they were settled in their nests.

* * *

><p>"Me and Silkpaw will take the hunting patrol," Maplepaw mewed drowsily. She had slept in very late and Moonfur was annoyed with her, as she had hoped Maplepaw and Silkpaw would've joined the dawn patrol.<p>

"Fine, but I expect you both not to fall asleep," Moonfur meowed with a stern glance at the both of them. "You two are sleeping on your paws!" She sighed. "I guess you will be alert once you start hunting. Remind me to tell Stormstar that you need to practice battle training." Maplepaw nodded sleepily then went to join Silkpaw, Cloudstripe, and Darkclaw.

"You shouldn't be slacking off," Darkclaw growled. "It affects the Clan."

Maplepaw was shocked at his harsh words. But she knew they were true. What does he think he is, the leader? Maplepaw thought crossly.

"Alright," she meowed, trying to disguise her irritation. "I'm sorry."

He grunted approvingly, and they set off for Tallpines.

Though Maplepaw was tired, she caught a promising amount: two voles, a mouse, and a plump squirrel.

Cloudstripe was satisfied, but Darkclaw acted cold towards her. What's his problem? Maplepaw thought.

She brought her catch to the fresh-kill pile and caught up with Silkpaw. "Want to see Silverpool's kits?" she asked. Silkpaw nodded eagerly and soon they were with the kits in the clearing.

"Show me how to hunt, Maplepaw! Please?" Birdkit asked.

"I wanna learn, too!" Thornkit mewled.

Stormkit held her chin high. "I already know how to. Snowpaw showed me!"

Thornkit gasped. "Liar!"

Stormkit gave her littermate a hard glare. "You're just jealous! Watch!"

She dropped to the ground, her belly just above the soil. She stared intently at a falling leaf, and, pushing on her haunches, she pounced on it.

"Well done!" Silkpaw purred.

Stormkit gave her littermates a proud glance. "Told you!"

"Don't worry, Thornkit, I can teach you!" Silkpaw assured the depressed kit.

"I'll teach you, Birdkit!" Maplepaw meowed.

They showed them the best techniques and before long the kits were all catching leaves.

"Good job, kits!" Maplepaw complimented.

They left the kits and realized it was after sunhigh. It was time for sharing tongues.

Snowpaw joined them and Silkpaw told Snowpaw what had happened last night.

"Really?" Snowpaw asked incredulously, staring in awe at Maplepaw.

"Yes," Silkpaw meowed, shooting a grateful glance at her friend.

"You saved Sunpelt's life, and now Silkpaw's?"

Maplepaw nodded. Snowpaw was looking at her as if she erased all the evil in the forest. "It was nothing, really."

Snowpaw shook her head, letting out a mrrow of amusement. Maplepaw agreed: who knew a newcomer could save two lives in a few days?

* * *

><p>It was moonhigh, and Maplepaw was still awake. She was contemplating whether she should tell Silkpaw her past.<p>

Maplepaw looked up into the starry night and gazed up at Silverpelt.

"StarClan," she breathed. "Should I tell her?"

The stars twinkled and Maplepaw knew it was a yes.

She sighed and prodded Silkpaw in the belly. "Silkpaw? Silkpaw, wake up!"

It took a while for her friend to sit up with her eyes open. "What is it?"

"Come with me to Sandy Hollow," Maplepaw urged. "I have to tell you something."

It took a while with Silkpaw still half-asleep but they finally got there.

Maplepaw sat outside in the open area where she could see Silverpelt.

Maplepaw had been thinking about what she would say when she finally told Silkpaw this. She took a deep breath.

"Now, you have to promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you tonight."

"I swear by StarClan," Silkpaw vowed.

"Alright. You know that I was abandoned. Well, before all that, I used to stay in a Twoleg nest, you know, as a kittypet."

Silkpaw's eyes opened wide, but she kept silent.

"My mother was a kittypet named Fluffy. She had a secret affair with a warrior named Redfur. She met him while he was patrolling his boundaries. He never knew me, though." Maplepaw hung her head.

"Fluffy raised me all on her own. But when she found out her Twolegs were planning to sell me, she had no choice but to give me to Redfur. He never saw her again, so she abandoned me along the boundary line where they met. She wanted him to find my scent, but Stormstar found me first."

"Redfur was part of ThunderClan, but he hunts with StarClan now," Silkpaw mewed quietly.

"I know. Stormstar told me."

"And you really have ThunderClan blood?" Silkpaw asked in amazement.

Maplepaw nodded. "So now you know. Along with Stormstar."

"That is amazing!" Silkpaw brushed against Maplepaw's flank. "Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you can trust me."

There they sat, quiet for a couple of heartbeats. Maplepaw was thankful she had finally earned Silkpaw's friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get three more reviews, I will update tomorrow or the day after! :) Thanks to all my reviewers!<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**Swiftlily; would you mind explaining to me how I can fix that? I did look through the story and saw one of the things that make her seem like she's perfect, which is her saving Sunpelt and Silkpaw. Hopefully I can avoid doing that in the future. XD Thank you for pointing that out! **

**Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh; that's a good idea! I've sort of planned out the story in my head, but I might add that in :)**

**violentyetpretty; thank you for the compliments and for reviewing! :D**

**C_hapter 7_**

"We should be heading back," Silkpaw purred. As Silkpaw raced back to camp with her friend, she realized she was losing a friend in Snowpaw. I'll have to deal with that later, she thought.

As they lay in their nest, Silkpaw mused over the recent events until she finally went to sleep.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself. Silkpaw looked around and caught a glimpse of movement. Is that a cat? Silkpaw wondered. Her question was soon answered as a ginger tom stepped out of the shadows.

"Welcome to StarClan territory," the tom meowed, while others behind him nodded their heads. "I am Redfur, Maplepaw's father. It is nice to meet you."

"Tell me why you're here, for Maplepaw's sake," Silkpaw demanded.

"I was murdered secretly by a ShadowClan cat – Darkfur," he meowed calmly.

"I'm Jetstream," a silver she-cat murmured as she appeared from behind Redfur. "I was murdered secretly, too, by that same cat."

"But . . . why?" Silkpaw asked. Suddenly she jerked awake.

"Wake up!" Maplepaw yowled into Silkpaw's ear for the third time.

"Okay, okay!"

As Silkpaw got up, Maplepaw mewed, "You've been tossing and turning all morning! What's wrong?"

"I had a dream! I saw your father, and he said he was murdered secretly by Darkfur of ShadowClan," she gasped, out of breath.

"What?" Maplepaw cried, and she stared in Silkpaw's eyes with an intense hatred.

Stormstar's head came into view in the entrance of the den. "Maplepaw, Silkpaw; we are going to train at the Training Hollow."

"Come on!" Silkpaw exclaimed, nudging Maplepaw out of the den.

* * *

><p>"Good, now, attack Maplepaw," Rainstorm ordered. Silkpaw jumped into the air, landing on Maplepaw's back, and with sheathed paws, slashed at her backside. Maplepaw threw her off her back and charged at Silkpaw. But Silkpaw was too quick; she stepped to the side, dodging Maplepaw's attack, and struck her flank. The ginger apprentice lashed out at Silkpaw's muzzle in return. They both tussled for a while until Silkpaw had Maplepaw on the ground.<p>

She was about to deliver another hit when Stormstar yowled, "Stop! You both were good; now, let's go back to camp and grab a bite or two," he meowed, amusement light in his tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost a moon later . . .<strong>

It was the night of Maplepaw's second Gathering and she was to go, along with Cloudstripe, Silkpaw, Moonfur, Mossleaf, her apprentice Smokepaw, and Stormstar.

* * *

><p>The ThunderClan cats charged to Fourtrees with Stormstar in the lead. They paused the last few tail-lengths at the top of the slope. Then Stormstar signaled to his Clan with a flick of his tail, and the ThunderClan cats plunged towards Fourtrees, where cats were already beginning to gather.<p>

"Silkpaw, come on! I want you to meet Shadepaw!" Maplepaw exclaimed, racing into the crowd.

They weaved through the maze of cats, searching for the ShadowClan apprentice.

"Maplepaw!" came a lively voice. Silkpaw turned and spotted a handsome black tom trotting towards them.

"Hi, Shadepaw! How have you been since the last Gathering?" Maplepaw asked.

"Well fed, that's for sure!" He eyed Silkpaw. "Who's this?"

"I'm Silkpaw, thank you very much," she huffed.

"She's my friend. Hey, be careful - there's a badger loose. My patrol had to fight it off!" Maplepaw mewed.

"Actually, she saved Sunpelt's life!" Silkpaw exclaimed.

"I would have risked my life for any ThunderClan cat," Maplepaw argued.

"You're a hero!" Silkpaw meowed.

"Silkpaw . . ." Maplepaw began. The white she-cat gave her a grateful glance, and Maplepaw rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we saw the badger, I'd say, a moon ago?"

"There you are, Silkpaw!" A sleek brown tom approached the group.

"Hey, Branchpaw! This is Shadepaw of ShadowClan, and my friend, Maplepaw. Stormstar introduced her last Gathering," Silkpaw mewed.

"Greetings, Maplepaw and Shadepaw." Branchpaw turned to Silkpaw. "I heard all about the badger incident. Were you in it?"

"No, but Maplepaw was! She saved Sunpelt's life! Thank StarClan!" Silkpaw exclaimed, apparently still rambling on about Maplepaw and her heroic acts.

"Who's that?" Maplepaw asked. A silver she-cat had caught her attention. She was sharing words with Moonfur beside the Great Rock that stood in the center of the clearing.

"That's Iceheart, our new deputy," growled Shadepaw.

Maplepaw's fur stiffened as she remembered the previous ShadowClan deputy, Darkflower, and how she died by the Thunderpath. Stormstar had found her body and ShadowClan had mourned over it. Fortunately Maplepaw was saved from having to say anything by a blue-gray tom's bounding onto the top of the rock to start the meeting.

"There's Skystar now!" a cat whispered.

"Shhh . . ." the she-cat next to him silenced.

When the cats in front of the Great Rock settled, Stormstar spoke. "A moon ago a patrol of mine discovered a badger in ThunderClan territory. They fought it off but it is still in the forest. Be alert, because it may be roaming in your territory." He let an eerie silence follow, then continued. "Prey has been promising, and all has been peaceful since."

Duskstar stepped forward, brushing past Stormstar to stand on the highest part of the rock. "Our previous deputy has gone to hunt with StarClan. We mourn the death of Darkflower, who would have made a fine leader. She died saving a wandering kit that would have strayed onto the Thunderpath. We now have a new deputy – Iceheart. She has proven to be loyal and wise and courageous. That is all."

She backed off, allowing Shadestar to speak. "We have scented badger and found its tracks, but it appears to have left. The river has many fish and we are extremely well fed. Ashtail's kits will soon be apprenticed, and they are very eager to learn." Shadestar beckoned for Skystar to speak.

"We have a wealthy amount of rabbits and the days are warm. We also have two new warriors: Gorsepelt and Thrushfur. Ashpaw has just begun his apprenticeship and we are very proud of him. All is well this greenleaf – so far."

The Gathering began to break up as cats prepared to travel back to their camps. Maplepaw joined her Clanmates as they charged back to camp.

* * *

><p>"Very good! That was much better," he praised, shaking his pelt and raising a cloud of dust. "That's enough training for today."<p>

Maplepaw heaved a sigh of relief as their training session ended. Stormstar seemed a little tired but still slipped easily out of the hollow. Maplepaw scrambled after her mentor, her muscles aching and her head spinning. She was exhausted and ready to sleep for a moon.

But a surge of energy flowed through her when a panting Snowpaw raced up to them and meowed urgently, "RiverClan is fighting ThunderClan for Sunningrocks!"

* * *

><p><strong>If I get three or four more reviews I will definitely update tomorrow or the day after! :D Also, I keep all my reviewers updated by PM, so just tell me if you don't want me to do that. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry everyone! I haven't had any time to write, but today I wrote this quick chapter. Because I'm going on vacation there won't be another update for a while! I hope that's not too disappointing. ;) **

**Swiftlily; you'll see who Maplepaw will begin to have a crush on actually very soon. ;) I agree that MaplexShade would be so cute, though! Okay, I understand! Thanks for your help. :D**

**C**_**hapter 9**_

"What?" Stormstar meowed sternly.

"RiverClan . . . they want Sunningrocks back," Snowpaw gasped, surely out of breath.

They all ran back as Stormstar yowled, "Silkpaw, Maplepaw, Flametail, Snowpaw, Darkclaw, Nightstripe, Stonepaw, Sunpelt and I will attack first. The rest of the Clan is on the second patrol. The second patrol will then go when Moonfur says."

The cats that were assigned to go with Stormstar joined him. As Silkpaw left with the group she heard Moonfur speaking behind her.

* * *

><p>"We will attack as soon as I yowl. Understand?" he mewed quietly as cats scrambled up the steep ravine. They all gave him a mute nod and then became still as they waited.<p>

Suddenly, Stormstar let out a loud yowl. A heartbeat later the ThunderClanners filed out and began attacking the RiverClan cats.

Silkpaw was met with a young apprentice about her size. With a powerful leap, Silkpaw jumped onto the young tom. Then he threw her off.

Wait a minute—that's Branchpaw! Silkpaw thought as she locked eyes with his. Before she could think, the she-cat ran off. I'm sorry, she apologized in her head. Branchpaw is my friend; I can't fight him.

She spotted Maplepaw fighting a warrior twice her size. Silkpaw ran over to her fellow apprentice and began to fight the warrior alongside Maplepaw. Silkpaw slashed at the she-cat's muzzle while Maplepaw nipped her hind legs.

The she-cat eventually ran away and Silkpaw purred, "Pick on somebody your own size!"

"We make a pretty good team," Maplepaw mewed.

"Attack!" they could hear Moonfur yowl a distance away.

A meow made Silkpaw jump. "Well well well, what do we have here . . . young meat," a voice murmured behind them. A black tom with amber eyes came forward.

"I'm Blackstripe," he introduced, licking his paws. Silkpaw lunged. She landed on his back and was able to rake out clumpfuls of fur before being thrown off. Maplepaw swiped at his muzzle, but he quickly dodged her attack.

She unsheathed her claws as Blackstripe took another step towards Silkpaw. The apprentice was panting. Maplepaw slashed again at his muzzle, causing it to bleed, but earned a strike to her flank. Then Blackstripe dove for Silkpaw.

She had no time to move before he clawed her shoulder, blood slowly welling up in the deep cut.

Silkpaw let out a gasp.

Maplepaw slashed Blackstripe's muzzle and side, anger driving her forward. Blood was dripping from her paws. With a hiss of pain Blackstripe ran back to his camp, leading behind a trail of blood.

"Silkpaw!" Maplepaw cried.

"Retreat, RiverClan! Retreat!" Shadestar yowled, his Clan fleeing from Sunningrocks.

"We will get Sunningrocks - someday," Shadestar growled. In a flash he was flanking his Clanmates in their flight.

"How are the injuries?" Stormstar asked, turning to face ThunderClan.

"Silkpaw's got a deep gash on her shoulder," Flametail meowed.

Apprehension clouded his expression. "Let's head back to camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is so short! R&amp;R! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Well, lookee here, it's an update from **_**moi**_**. XD **

**In case you were wondering, I'm NOT DEAD! My computer just got a virus and I have to use my friend's computer, which means updates are gonna be a little slow. Luckily I saved some prewritten chappies onto my flash drive..!**

**I have no idea if a lot of my old reviewers still want to read this story, but I feel like talking to you guys, so I shall do that:**

**Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh: **Lol! XD I hope you keep reviewing, I love your reviews!

**Luckyfur: **Thank youu. :)

**violentyetawesome: **Yep! Why, did I write down somewhere she was a dude..? XD

**ladycullen001: **My first reviewer! :) Super glad you're still reading.

**By the way, guys, there's an allegiances list in the verrry beginning; I think it's the second one listed in the drop-down menu :)**

**C**_**hapter 9**_

Once they were at camp Maplepaw led Silkpaw immediately to Mossleaf.

"Mossleaf?" Maplepaw asked the medicine cat anxiously.

"Yes?" she inquired, turned to face another injured cat. She put some cobwebs on the wound and then glanced at the two apprentices.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed, staring at the deep gash on her shoulder. She looked up at Maplepaw. "I'm sorry, I have to care for these others, unless you would like to wait. They have deep wounds that are very important to tend to. I recommend asking Smokepaw; I've taught him well, and I know he will be able to heal it."

Maplepaw nodded and searched for the medicine cat apprentice. Her eyes rested on his dark gray figure emerging through the den, his pelt rippling in the sunlight. Smokepaw made his way toward the two at once. He fixed his attention on Silkpaw, and then his green eyes flickered to Maplepaw.

"Mossleaf said you would be able to tend to Silkpaw's wounds," Maplepaw mewed quietly. She jerked her head towards Silkpaw.

"Sure," he meowed. As Maplepaw turned to leave, he meowed, "Would you like to stay? You could help me."

Maplepaw met his gaze. "O-okay."

"First things first. Maplepaw, I need you to gather some cobwebs from my den."

Maplepaw nodded obediently and hurried to the medicine cat's den. A few heartbeats later she was bounding out with cobwebs between her teeth. Smokepaw took them carefully and wrapped it around the gash in Silkpaw's shoulder.

"This will soak up the blood and keep the wound clean," Smokepaw explained.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Silkpaw yowled.

"Don't worry, Silkpaw," Smokepaw soothed. He turned to Maplepaw. "Now we need comfrey."

"Anything to help Silkpaw," Maplepaw muttered resolutely, racing into the den once again.

Smokepaw took the comfrey from her jaws when she returned.

"Silkpaw," he meowed, beginning to chew up the fat black roots of the plant. He beckoned for Maplepaw to do the same. "This will soothe your wound. Just stay still."

She followed his directions as Smokepaw rubbed the chewed-up comfrey onto her injury.

"Does it feel better?" he asked.

She nodded stiffly, shooting her friend a small half-smile. Smokepaw turned to Maplepaw.

"I can take care of the rest. Do you need to be tended to?" Smokepaw asked. Maplepaw shook her head, and, with a flick of her tail, waved good-bye as she went.

But before she could make it at least two foxtails away Stormstar padded up to her. "Maplepaw, we need to feed our Clan. Do you think you can go on a hunting patrol with two other warriors?" She dipped her head mutely. "Just make sure they're healed enough!"

Maplepaw gathered Sunpelt and Nightstripe and they left for the Great Sycamore.

"I'm going to hunt near the Thunderpath. Is that okay?" Maplepaw asked Sunpelt.

"As long as you're careful!" Sunpelt meowed sternly. Maplepaw promised of course she would be careful and trotted to the path.

Feeling the familiar sensation of hunting, Maplepaw opened her mouth slightly, and, struggling to find a scent over the Thunderpath's bitter one, finally smelled squirrel. She dropped into a crouch, stalked towards her prey, and pounced after a moment's hesitation. Before it could climb up one of the trees she killed it in one swift bite. Maplepaw buried it quickly and efficiently.

She caught a few more: two mice, a vole, and a starling. She buried them as well.

Another scent caught her attention, but it was faint. ShadowClan! She looked across the Thunderpath, and, sure enough, she could spot an apprentice of that very enemy Clan. But this ShadowClanner was not an enemy.

"Shadepaw!" she yowled. He glanced up and, when he realized it was his friend, his eyes sparkled.

"Maplepaw!" he meowed. Shadepaw's expression turned troubled. "Look, I have to tell you something really important—"

"There you are!" Sunpelt came bounding towards her, and Shadepaw raced away. "C'mon! Bring your catch – we have to feed the Clan!"

Maplepaw nodded absent-mindedly, digging up her fresh-kill. What was bothering Shadepaw?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R dears! Boring chappie, I know, but reviews motivate me! If I get a truckload of reviews, I will beg my friend to let me come to her house again, promise. ^^<strong>


	12. Chapter 10

**… d;**

**Hi you guys. Forgive me. Dx Please.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

"Silkpaw!" Rainstorm called as she looked for Silkpaw. "Ah, there you are! You are going on a hunting assessment." Rainstorm's mew was firm.

"Really?" Silkpaw mewed. Rainstorm nodded and ran for the entrance of their camp. She flicked her tail and ran out into the forest. Silkpaw caught up, but before she got there, she was tired.

"You will start here. In Tallpines," Rainstorm meowed. "I will be secretly watching you, so don't bother to look." She looked at her daughter, and ran into the bushes.

My first assessment, Silkpaw thought. I'm so excited! Silkpaw checked her scent.

"Mouse, vole, squirrel, and starling," Silkpaw mewed, her mouth watering.

She finally saw something. It smells like . . . squirrel, Silkpaw thought. She started to stalk. The squirrel was easily distracted. It was eating a nut. Silkpaw got close, close enough that the squirrel could hear something. Silkpaw leaped into the air landing perfectly on the squirrel. She clawed at it, and then bit its throat. The squirrel went limp. Knowing it was dead, Silkpaw dug a hole for the squirrel to lie in. She buried it. She caught two mice, a starling, and a rabbit.

Silkpaw was near Twolegplace now. Then she caught a glimpse of something. Is that a cat? Silkpaw thought. She saw a fluffy, white cat perched on a Twoleg fence. She was staring into the forest. She looked pretty sad. Silkpaw left, knowing she should leave the cat alone. She spent the rest of the day hunting.

When Rainstorm came out of the bushes, Silkpaw had caught four mice, two voles, a starling, two squirrels and a rabbit. "We are going to be plump tonight," Rainstorm purred.

They raced back to camp, carrying as much prey as they could. Rainstorm dropped her half into the pile just as Silkpaw had done.

"I smell vole," Patchfur purred as he came out of the elders' den.

"Wow! You caught a lot of prey," Birdkit yowled as she raced with her brother and sister.

"Silverpool said we can have some if we want!" Thornkit mewed.

"But we have to share," Stormkit growled.

They all picked out a mouse, biting into the soft, tender flesh, and they mewed.

"This is the best ever!" Birdkit mewed.

"Yeah! It's delish!" Thornkit mewed, taking another bite.

"It is pretty good," Stormkit mewed. Thornkit and Birdkit stared at her. "Fine, it is delicious!" Stormkit mewed. Then they stopped staring.

"Hey, Silkpaw," Maplepaw mewed.

"Can I talk to you?" Silkpaw asked.

"Yes," Maplepaw meowed. They went to Sandy Hollow.

"I love Thornkit," Silkpaw mewed.

"What?" Maplepaw started to meow with laughter.

Silkpaw blushed, then mewed, "Well, you love Smokepaw."

"What? I do not!" She blushed, too. "But Thornkit is a kit!" Maplepaw mewed.

"So . . ." Silkpaw mewed.

"Who is in there?" a cat's voice meowed.

"We are – Maplepaw and Silkpaw," Silkpaw meowed.

"Well, get out. We are having a Clan meeting," it meowed.

They came out as Stormstar started to speak. "Cats of ThunderClan," he meowed. "I have an announcement – Stonepaw is becoming a warrior." He faced the apprentice. "Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Stonepaw mewed calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name." He beckoned Stonepaw with his tail. "Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stonefall." He stepped back. "StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Stormstar put his nose between Stonefall's ears.

"Stonefall! Stonefall!" his Clanmates cheered.

"Oh, and Cloudstripe!" Stormstar exclaimed, facing the white warrior. "Cloudstripe, do you wish to move to the elders' den on behalf of your gash that didn't heal properly?" Stormstar mewed.

"I do."

"Then StarClan honors your courage and kindness to the Clan." Cloudstripe joined the elders and went off into their den. "That is all," Stormstar jumped from the Highrock.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Congratulations, Stonefall!" Snowpaw cheered as her friend passed by her. She had a look of pleasure and friendliness in her eyes that had not been shown directly to Maplepaw – ever. She and Silkpaw each congratulated him and they padded to the apprentices' den. They stars were out and Maplepaw fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up to feel a cold wind blowing against her fur. A scent hit her – ShadowClan. Am I in ShadowClan territory? Maplepaw wondered, looking around.

The night sky stretched out above her for millions of tail-lengths. All was silent, even the forest.

Maplepaw gazed up at Silverpelt. One star twinkled, and a cat with stars in his fur descended towards the awestruck apprentice.

"Hello," the scarlet cat purred, staring at Maplepaw warmly. "I am your father, Redfur."

Maplepaw gaped. It was Redfur? Her father?

"It was you who led me to ThunderClan!" Maplepaw meowed, remembering the prophecy he had given her long ago.

He nodded. "Maplepaw, be careful – there is a greater enemy who will only hide who he really is."

Redfur stared at her, and started to fade.

"No!" Maplepaw yowled into the night. "Don't leave me!"

Sadness crept over her. The only chance she could have talked to her father, loved her father, and it was gone.

Something was prodding her side. Maplepaw opened her eyes drowsily and looked over at what was poking her.

"Come on, Maplepaw!" Silkpaw urged. "Tonight's a full moon – don't you remember?"

The ginger apprentice blinked. Full moon? "The Gathering!"

"Right!" Silkpaw mewed, racing out of the den. Maplepaw followed her out just in time to see Stormstar bounding up the Highrock.

"Tonight is the Gathering. Moonfur, Darkclaw, Maplepaw, Stonefall, and I shall be going."

He left the cats to split into groups. Maplepaw was amazed. Again she was going? She would miss Silkpaw, but hoped she would see Shadepaw. She had to hear what he had wanted to tell her – she just had to! For some reason, she felt it had to do with something that would change the peaceful life here in ThunderClan. But she knew she had to do something about it before everything went wrong.

Maplepaw searched the crowd of Clan cats, wondering if Shadepaw had come. She bumped into a beautiful white she-cat. Frostcloud, Maplepaw thought, as the ShadowClan warrior turned around.

"Is Shadepaw here?" Maplepaw asked her politely.

"Yes," she mewed, flicking her tail towards a black apprentice who stood by himself. His expression was disturbed.

"Thanks!" Maplepaw mewed, padding to her friend.

Maplepaw was right next to him, but he was staring unseeing at the ground. She had to nudge him with her nose.

"Shadepaw?" Maplepaw mewed anxiously, extremely concerned for her friend.

He shook himself visibly and turned to her. "Maplepaw!" he mewed, his voice shaking. He beckoned for her to come towards the edge of Fourtrees and away from the Great Rock.

"I have to tell you something important." He took a deep breath. "I was wanting to ask Darkfur if we could do some battle training, but he was talking to Iceheart. He wanted her to follow him to the Thunderpath because he found recent badger tracks. I decided to follow them and practice stalking – when he found me at the Thunderpath I was thinking he would be proud of how sneaky I was.

"So I followed them all the way to the Thunderpath and the whole time Darkfur didn't notice me. But once the Thunderpath's stench hit my mouth he veered to the right and took her underneath a large tree.

"And h-h-he . . . h-h-he . . . " Shadepaw stammered.

Maplepaw stared at him impatiently. "What? What happened?"

He was staring at a cat underneath the Great Rock, and, following his eyes, she found Frostcloud taking her place as deputy underneath the rock.

"He murdered her."

Maplepaw was numb from head to tail tip. Darkfur murdered Iceheart. "What? Are you sure?"

But Silkpaw words repeated in her head. He was murdered secretly by a cat named Darkfur of ShadowClan.

Shadepaw nodded dazedly. As the meeting started, Maplepaw wasn't listening. All sounds were blocked out as she stared, appalled, at the ground.

"Were you caught?" Maplepaw whispered.

"No. I ran straight back to camp. When Darkfur told the Clan the badger killed Iceheart, I ran to my nest and fainted."

Maplepaw was horror-struck. What could she do now?


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Silkpaw, we are going on hunting patrol!" Rainstorm called. Why couldn't I have gone to the Gathering? Silkpaw thought. I should've gone because I caught so much prey.

Silkpaw grumpily walked over to join Rainstorm. "Why are you so moody?" she asked.

"I don't get to go to the Gathering," Silkpaw grumbled.

"Well, I don't get to go either!" Rainstorm mewed.

"Go to Tallpines, Silkpaw," Nightstripe mewed. You're not my mentor, she thought. But Silkpaw went anyway.

Hmmm . . . sparrow, mouse, and . . . f-f-fox! Silkpaw gulped. But the stench was old. She shrugged her shoulders.

Silkpaw caught two mice and a sparrow when Rainstorm called her back. She was walking past the Twoleg fence again.

Hey, there's that cat again! Silkpaw thought. She heard Rainstorm call her name once again and hurried onward.

"It's Dawnflower! She is having Nightstripe's kits!" Smokepaw yowled. The cats from the Gathering started filing in immediately after.

"What's happening?" Maplepaw asked.

"Dawnflower is having kits!" Silkpaw mewed.

Maplepaw beckoned Silkpaw over so she could speak in a whisper. "Shadepaw told me that Darkfur murdered Iceheart. The new deputy is Frostcloud."

"What?" Silkpaw mewed. She looked doubtful. "I don't believe him."

As Smokepaw and Mossleaf entered the queen's den Silkpaw and Maplepaw went over to the fresh-kill pile. Silkpaw grabbed a squirrel as Maplepaw grabbed a sparrow.

"Let's see Dawnflower's kits!" Silkpaw exclaimed as she entered through the drape-covered den.

"Hello, Silkpaw and Maplepaw!" Dawnflower looked calm after all the pain. There were two she-kits and one tom.

She pointed to the black she-kit with a spot on her chest. "This is Ravenkit."

Then she turned her tail towards a tortoiseshell she-kit. "This is Pebblekit."

She turned to the last one, a black and ginger tom. "This one is Rockkit."

"They are beautiful, Dawnflower," Silkpaw mewed. Maplepaw nodded.

Silkpaw woke up in the morning being called by Nightstripe.

"Silkpaw, come with us on dawn patrol," he called. Silkpaw got up and stretched. She hurried over and ran with them along the border.

"Let's check the border over here," Silkpaw suggested.

"Okay," Nightstripe mewed. They rushed over and Silkpaw saw the kittypet again.

She gave it a curious look. After patrolling for a while they returned to camp.

"Hey, Maplepaw, I saw a kittypet! A fluffy, white one," Silkpaw mewed.

"Yeah, so?" Maplepaw mewed.

"Has anyone seen Moonfur?" Stormstar yowled. "She has been gone since this morning!"


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Murmurs rippled through the camp, and Maplepaw and Silkpaw exchanged a glance of worry.

Maplepaw heard her name called then. It was Stormstar. She raced into the clearing and stared at him, waiting eagerly for what he was about to say.

"Take Silkpaw and search for Moonfur. Hurry!" Stormstar hissed in her ear, too quiet for any cat to hear.

Maplepaw nodded obediently and bounded to Silkpaw. "C'mon, let's look for Moonfur." Silkpaw had a look of uncertainty. "It's Stormstar's orders."

She nodded and they trotted through the gorse tunnel. It took only a few heartbeats before Maplepaw caught Moonfur's scent.

"This way!" she hissed, following Moonfur's scent trail. They went after it until they came to the edge of the Thunderpath, where they lost it over the bitter reek.

"Look!" Silkpaw exclaimed, staring at an area filled with mud. "Pawprints!"

They led the two apprentices to the Thunderpath. Silkpaw shot her friend a sneaky glance.

"Stormstar said to look for Moonfur," she mewed reasonably. "So I guess we should."

"But that's ShadowClan territory!" Maplepaw protested. "It's against the warrior code!"

"Yes, but the warrior code says the word of the Clan leader is the warrior code," Silkpaw mewed. Without letting Maplepaw say another word, she crossed the Thunderpath into ShadowClan territory.

"Come on, Maplepaw!" she yowled from the other side. Maplepaw was torn. What should she do?

Letting out a loud sigh, she went across the Thunderpath towards the triumphant Silkpaw.

"Now, let's hurry up before a cat catches us," Maplepaw meowed.

They followed her scent until they came deep into ShadowClan territory. It reminded Maplepaw of her dream with Redfur, and for a heartbeat she thought the prophecy had to do with something about ShadowClan.

A new scent came over Maplepaw. "ShadowClan patrol!" she hissed to Silkpaw. They crouched to the soft earth and hid behind a bush.

"Maplepaw?" a familiar voice whispered. "I know you're there. I can scent you!"

Maplepaw raised her head embarrassedly. Silkpaw did the same. The black apprentice stifled a mrrow of amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Shadepaw asked.

"Moonfur is gone!" Silkpaw explained.

"Yeah! She went this way!" Maplepaw mewed.

Shadepaw froze. "You don't think it was . . . Darkfur?"

"Keep an eye on him. If you can, try to find Moonfur," Maplepaw meowed to him.

"Come on! You don't really believe –"

"I saw it with my own two eyes," Shadepaw hissed.

"Alright, alright!" Silkpaw mewed, backing off.

"We need to go. I'll meet you by the Thunderpath in three sunrises," Maplepaw promised. They said their good-byes and headed to camp.

It took a while before they were back at camp, reporting everything but crossing into ShadowClan territory.

"I'm sorry, Stormstar," Maplepaw mewed apologetically. He sighed.

"She would have made a fine leader. I assume she was killed by the badger."

Stormstar led them out, and he bounded up to the Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he yowled, not bothering to wait for everyone to gather. "Moonfur is dead. We think she was killed by the badger." He bowed his head as many gasps and cries rose from the cats. "I have made by decision – Sunpelt will be the new deputy."


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sunpelt! Sunpelt!" Silkpaw cheered with glee as her father went up to the Highrock and began to speak.

"I am honored to be the deputy and I will do my duties well," Sunpelt purred.

As he jumped down Rainstorm came along and licked his ears. "I'm proud of you."

"Silkpaw, come with us. You're going on hunting patrol," a cat called, and Silkpaw wearily got up. When she got outside it was only dawn.

I thought it was later then dawn, Silkpaw thought, annoyed by the emerging sun.

They decided to hunt near Sunningrocks, and Silkpaw bounded ahead, yowling for the two other cats on her patrol to catch up.

"Hold on, Stonefall. Look over there!" Flametail meowed urgently.

Stonefall turned in the direction of where Flametail was staring in horror.

"RiverClan warriors are lying on Sunningrocks!" Stonefall growled in rage. "We shall fight them."

"Again," Flametail added.

"Well, Silkpaw, we will go hunting later today. We will fight now," Stonefall mewed, for it was his first time as a warrior in battle.

"Attack!" Stormstar yowled as ThunderClan cats began pouring out from behind the bushes. Maplepaw had begun to fight an older she-cat. Hey I remember her, Silkpaw thought.

Just then a RiverClan cat jammed into her flank. It was a tom; he was black with amber eyes.

"Blackstripe," Silkpaw hissed.

"Hello," Blackstripe growled calmly, as if they weren't in battle. Silkpaw lunged at her rival.

He wasn't ready, so Silkpaw scratched at his muzzle. It started to bleed immediately. He was so frightened that he ran off.

"Easy kill," she growled.

"Retreat, RiverClan! Retreat," their leader yowled. "We will get you, Stormstar, someday."

"Never," Stormstar growled as RiverClan shot off. "Let's head back to camp."

Was that a flash of grief in his eyes? Silkpaw thought. No.

As they got back to camp Stormstar raced off to find the medicine cat.

"I wonder if something's wrong," Maplepaw mewed. Then they heard a yowl. Mosspelt raced out of her den.

"Our leader . . . is dead." Everyone started to gasp.

"What?" Silverpool wailed. "Noooooooo!" Silverpool started sobbing.

"What is happening?" Stormstar stepped out of the den, staring in bewilderment at his devastated Clan. "Silverpool, what is wrong?"

Silverpool looked up at him. "Stormstar! You're alive!" Silverpool exclaimed. She buried her nose into his fur. "I thought you were gone," Silverpool meowed. Yowls of agreement rose in the air.

"ThunderClan - gather under StarClan," Stormstar yowled. He waited for his Clan to follow his directions. "I am on my last life and I trust Sunpelt to become the next leader." He stared approvingly at his deputy, who was holding his gaze. Stormstar nodded and bounded off the Highrock.

"Silkpaw, will you go on a hunting assessment, please?"

"Yes," Silkpaw mewed. My second hunting assessment? Silkpaw thought. She shrugged her shoulders.

Hmmm . . . there is squirrel, mice and vole, she thought. Silkpaw had caught a squirrel and two mice before she noticed a new scent. It wasn't Rainstorm.

"Who's there?" Silkpaw growled. She heard some leaves rustling and turned around.

"Hello."

Silkpaw turned her head to see a cat. He was black with amber eyes. He looked like Nightstripe.

"Hi, Nightstripe," Silkpaw mewed.

"I'm not Nightstripe. I'm Darkfur," the black cat mewed. He's the cat from my dream! Silkpaw thought. Oh no!

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Nothing. I'm not part of a Clan anymore. I'm just a loner." Darkfur sighed.

"You look tired, and hungry, too. Let me see if Stormstar can help!" Silkpaw blurted.

"Alright," he meowed.

Just staring at him makes me sleepy, Silkpaw thought. I might as well catch some prey for him.

Quickly she caught a vole and two sparrows and brought them to him. "Hurry up and eat it. It was my catch after all!"

Darkfur gulped down the fresh-kill, then, suddenly, bounded towards ThunderClan camp, leaving Silkpaw yowling, "Wait for me!"


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Maplepaw watched in horror as Stormstar bounded up to the Highrock with Darkfur. Maplepaw's enemy, formerly of ShadowClan, looked over the ThunderClan cats with a hint of victory in his eyes.

How dare he come to my Clan? Maplepaw thought with pure hatred. He murdered my father!

"Cats of ThunderClan," Stormstar began. "On a hunting assessment Silkpaw discovered Darkfur, formerly of ShadowClan. He is now a loner, but I am thinking about letting him join our Clan."

"_Formerly_? Why did he leave? Was he exiled?" someone interrupted.

Darkfur stepped forward. "If you must know, I was exiled, but for previous mistakes that I regret and have learned from. Please do not judge me on my past. I am trying to . . . turn over a new leaf."

"Forgiveness is an important part of being a warrior," Stormstar meowed assuringly to his Clan. "The thing is," he continued, "another warrior would just mean another mouth to feed, another cat to take care of, et cetera. But Mossleaf has given him back his strength, and he would be useful as a warrior and a mentor."

He faced Darkfur steadily, whose expression had turned uneasy. "Darkfur, we will allow you to stay with our Clan until the sunrise before our next Gathering. Then I will tell you my decision – if we will welcome you to our Clan, or if we will send you away. Until then you will sleep in the elders' den and help them."

"A lucky break for the apprentices," Silkpaw snickered.

Stormstar shot her a furious glare, but there was amusement hidden under the anger.

Darkfur didn't protest – instead he nodded respectfully and followed the ThunderClan leader down the Highrock. Maplepaw and Silkpaw padded to their den.

"See, Maplepaw?" Silkpaw mewed, getting comfortable in her nest. "He's nice. Plus, he'd make a good warrior!"

"But he murdered my father!" Maplepaw argued.

"Maybe your father was mistaken."

Silkpaw looked away as Maplepaw trembled with anger and grief. "My father was not mistaken! That bloodthirsty cat stole Redfur's life!"

"Come on, Silkpaw and Maplepaw!" Rainstorm called from outside the den. "Let's go on a patrol. I would like to take Darkfur as well, so he can get to know our territory. And Maplepaw, I will see how you are doing. Both of you. You are getting closer to becoming warriors!"

Silkpaw and Maplepaw exchanged a look of excitement. Warriors!

"Coming, Rainstorm!" Silkpaw mewed, racing out of the den. Maplepaw followed and found Darkfur staring at her.

"Hello, Maplepaw. I'm Darkfur," he introduced, giving her a friendly glance.

"Hi," she mumbled, turning away. Why did she have to go on patrol with her father's murderer?

They trotted to Sunningrocks, and Maplepaw caught the scent of a vole. She crept up on it, and, with one swift blow, the vole was hers. Maplepaw bit its neck and it was dead.

As she was burying it she heard Darkfur murmur, "Well done." She didn't bother to acknowledge his praise.

Another scent caught her attention. "RiverClan!" she hissed. She spotted three warriors in a group, crouching behind a bush but not well hidden.

Rainstorm bounded up to the group. "Why are you in our territory?" she growled, her eyes glistening with ferocity.

"We want revenge. We want Sunningrocks!" Blackstripe hissed.

"Never!" Rainstorm snarled, taking a step towards them.

The group broke out in growls and hisses. Blackstripe lunged at Rainstorm, and battle erupted. Yowls rang through the trees, and Maplepaw felt a new energy flooding through her veins.

She attacked a brown tom and they pawed at each other. The tom got onto his hind legs, ready to pounce. But Maplepaw flipped onto her back and slithered underneath him. She then kicked her back up, into his belly, and the tom yowled angrily, racing away.

"Call in reinforcements, Mudpelt!" a silver she-cat, battling with Darkfur, ordered to the brown tom, who raced towards his camp.

A flash of black hurled into Maplepaw – Blackstripe.

"We meet again," he panted, scratching at her muzzle. Maplepaw pulled away just in time, but he had unbalanced her, and he pinned her to the earth.

He lifted an unsheathed paw, ready to give the deathblow, but another cat launched herself into his side, forcing Blackstripe off Maplepaw. Silkpaw!

She swung at his ear, but Blackstripe crouched, so she only swiped at air.

"Not so easy, eh?" he purred slyly, striking Silkpaw's flank. In a quick movement she scratched his face, which would leave a scar that wouldn't let Blackstripe forget Silkpaw in a hurry. He growled terrifyingly, then spun around.

Maplepaw blinked thankfully at Silkpaw, but they both turned when they heard a bloodcurdling yowl.

"Rainstorm!" Silkpaw hissed. Maplepaw saw Blackstripe pinning Rainstorm down, blood dripping from his face. Blackstripe will kill her, Maplepaw thought, watching the black cat raise an unsheathed paw. Darkfur was battling with the silver cat, and Maplepaw could already see the distant outline of cats on the horizon. The reinforcements! Maplepaw thought worriedly.

Darkfur heard the screech as well, for he turned to glance at Rainstorm and raced towards her with a determined look on his face, leaving the silver she-cat left by herself.

He let out a battle cry and flung himself at Blackstripe. "Do you want a real challenge?" Darkfur growled, crouching to the ground.

Blackstripe accepted the challenge with a blow to Darkfur's head. He let out a triumphant cry, which turned to dismay as Darkfur attacked him with a series of swipes and blows.

Just then Maplepaw could hear the rustling of leaves behind her.

"Shhhh," a voice mewed quietly. Stormstar! "Stonefall found you fighting RiverClan. He told me immediately and we've decided to help."

Maplepaw nodded slightly as to not bring attention to her hidden Clanmates.

She heard Stormstar's battle cry that rang through the trees, and her Clan revealed themselves and joined the four other ThunderClan cats in battle.

RiverClan met with ThunderClan, and yowls and cries rose in the air. Would we win yet again? Maplepaw wondered.

"Darkfur is amazing!" Silkpaw gushed. "He saved Rainstorm's life!"

"He is not amazing!" Maplepaw growled. "He saved her life only because he wants to prove himself to our Clan."

"Well, then he proved himself to me today!" Silkpaw mewed fiercely.

"But he killed my father! Don't you see? He'll murder any cat that will get in his way. He saved Rainstorm's life only because that was a task that would get him closer to earning our trust. He's nothing without a Clan."

Silkpaw grunted and turned away towards the apprentices' den. Maplepaw could see the sun slowly drowning in the mountains, while the bright moon shone above. Silverpelt was not yet out, but Maplepaw would rather stay outside then lay in her nest in the apprentices' den.

Maplepaw rested her head on her paws and waited for her warrior ancestors to reveal themselves. She was slowly drifting off to sleep when a voice startled her.

"May I join you?" the familiar, velvety voice mewed quietly. She sat up to find the medicine cat apprentice.

Maplepaw looked up into Smokepaw's eyes. She felt dazed and dizzy, when she remembered to say something. "Please."

He sat down beside her and stared up at the newly shining stars. "You were a brave fighter today, Maplepaw," he mewed. Maplepaw felt hot all of a sudden, and looked down at her paws.

"Well, I'm happy to fight for my Clan," Maplepaw told him.

A long silence followed. "I heard you and Silkpaw arguing."

Maplepaw nodded. "Yes."

"Just to tell you, I'm here for you. If you need me, I'm there. Don't worry, Maplepaw."

Maplepaw was filled with a happiness she had never felt before. She gazed into Smokepaw's green eyes and mewed softly, "Thank you, Smokepaw."

He dipped his head. "So, RiverClan would like to battle us for the last time, huh?"

Maplepaw recalled the words Shadestar had vowed to ThunderClan. "I guess so. He isn't so good on losing his battles."

"Yes," Smokepaw agreed.

"Smokepaw!" Mossleaf called from her den. "Come here!"

"I'm sorry," Smokepaw apologized. "Goodnight, Maplepaw."

"Goodnight!" Maplepaw mewed, padding towards her den. She turned to see that Smokepaw has paused in mid-pawstep, too.

She was lost in the depths of his soft emerald eyes. He smiled and trotted into his den.

It was not until Maplepaw was resting in her nest that she thought, Smokepaw cares for me. She let her eyes close and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Stormstar began, gazing proudly at his Clan. "Today is the battle against RiverClan. Do not expect winning this will be easy, although we have been victorious for the other battles. RiverClan will be ready, so do not be surprised if you realize we might be losing. That is all. We must now head to Sunningrocks."

He gathered up the cats who were going. Then Mossleaf came up to him with urgent eyes.

"But, Stormstar, you're on you're last life!" Mossleaf protested. Darkfur had a flash of interest in his eyes, but only for a heartbeat. Maplepaw shot him a look of suspicion. What was he up to?

"Yes, but I will be going." His eyes had a hint of worry in them. "Mossleaf, you are a skilled medicine cat. If I am wounded I will come to you."

Mossleaf nodded slowly.

"Alright then, let's go." Stormstar took one last look – a proud look – at his Clan and led the cats towards Sunningrocks. Stormstar is going into this battle, Maplepaw thought, but will he come out?


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Attack!" Stormstar yowled. "Shadestar, how could you? You will kill all your warriors," Stormstar hissed.

"I have to claim Sunningrocks." He paused. "For the Clan." Stormstar lunged at the RiverClan leader.

Silkpaw yowled a battle cry. "For ThunderClan!" Silkpaw narrowed her eyes as Blackstripe came around the corner. He yowled and ran.

"Run, you mouse-brain!" Silkpaw growled. She looked around for Maplepaw. She was struggling under a dark gray tom. Silkpaw lunged at the warrior.

Silkpaw scratched at his muzzle, making it bleed. He hissed at her and lunged. Before he knocked her to the ground, Maplepaw came up and scratched his flank. He ran, leaving a trail of blood.

"Maplepaw, go find Stormstar and help him," Silverpool pleaded. Maplepaw nodded quickly and dashed to her mentor. Silverpool ran off to defended her Clanmates.

"Hello, Silkpaw," a voice mewed, startling Silkpaw. She turned.

"B-b-b-branchpaw?" Silkpaw mewed.

"Nope. Branchpelt!" he mewed proudly. Silkpaw lunged at him: she was furious.

"Why did you come?" Silkpaw sobbed. "I don't want to hurt you!" Silkpaw cuffed his ear.

"I don't either," Branchpelt mewed, dodging her attack.

"Well, attack another cat! I don't want to hurt you." Silkpaw ran away, when suddenly a cat slammed into her. She fell to the ground, having no protection.

"Leave her alone." It was Darkfur. Silkpaw was surprised.

"You're going to okay, my sweet," Darkfur soothed, attacking the other cat. Silkpaw gazed at him with moony eyes.

Silkpaw's eyes strayed to where Stormstar was still fighting Shadestar. The RiverClan leader had Stormstar pinned down, and slowly raised his paw triumphantly. Oh no! Silkpaw thought. The deathblow!

Darkfur followed her emerald eyes, and then took off. Silkpaw sighed wistfully. He's going to save Stormstar's life, too! Silkpaw thought.

Darkfur plunged into Shadestar's side and attacked him with vicious fighting moves that Silkpaw had never known before. In a flash, Shadestar was wounded badly, with a deep gash in his shoulder.

"Retreat!" Shadestar yowled. He turned fiercely to Stormstar. "Well, you won. Keep your Sunningrocks!"

"We will," Stormstar yowled back. Was that a pleased look in his eyes? Silkpaw thought.

It was sunhigh and cats were sharing tongues. Silkpaw was sharing tongues with Darkfur. Maplepaw came over with a look of hatred.

"Come with me," she growled. Maplepaw pulled her to the edge of the clearing.

"Isn't Darkfur dreamy?" Silkpaw asked. Maplepaw's look changed from anger to incredulousness.

"What?" Maplepaw mewed. "How could you, out of all cats, love him?"

"Number one - he saved my mother's life, and number two - he saved mine," Silkpaw mewed.

"Oh, yeah, he saved my father, too," Maplepaw mewed sarcastically. Silkpaw stomped off, mad at her friend.

"Why can't you see the good side of Darkfur?" Silkpaw mewed, half asleep in her nest. Maplepaw turned her head, revealing an angry but pained expression.

"Why can't you see that he murdered my father?" Silkpaw bit back an insult.

She got up, feeling fresh to the new day. Where is Darkfur? Silkpaw thought.

"Darkfur!" Silkpaw mewed.

"Hello, my sweet," he meowed, padding over to her. He licked her cheek.

"You look tired – eat some fresh-kill," Darkfur suggested. Silkpaw nodded and picked out a sparrow. She took a half-hearted bite, and after a while of picking at her food she was done.

"Silkpaw - hunting patrol," Sunpelt meowed. Lately Sunpelt has been really bossy, Silkpaw thought.

"Coming! Bye, Darkfur," Silkpaw mewed. She ran to catch up to her Clanmates. She caught a squirrel and two voles, when they finally went back to camp.

Silkpaw saw Maplepaw's bored face and padded up to her.

"Do you want to share tongues?" Silkpaw asked. Maplepaw looked as if she were about to insult Silkpaw but paused.

"Fine."

They sat in silence, sharing tongues. Will we ever be friends again? Silkpaw wondered.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Maplepaw slowly opened her eyes, discovering that the apprentices were gone. I must have slept in, Maplepaw thought. She had talked to Smokepaw again last night, but immediately after collapsing into her nest she had begun to think about Darkfur and Silkpaw. She had stayed up most of the night.

I know Darkfur is lying, I just know it, Maplepaw thought in her head.

She slowly got out of her nest and stretched. Blinking her eyes she could feel the cool wind of leaf-fall, and hear the crinkling of leaves. She peeked her head out to find Pebblekit, Rockkit, and Ravenkit pouncing on the amber leaves. Maplepaw chuckled to herself. They were going to be fine warriors.

They trotted out of her den. While it was windy, the sun was still shining brightly. I'll just sit in the shade, Maplepaw thought. She gasped. Shadepaw! It was today!

She had agreed to meet Shadepaw by the Thunderpath today, to find out more about the mysteries of Darkfur.

She bounded up to Sunpelt. "May I go hunting?"

"Sure, Maplepaw."

She bounded in the direction of the Thunderpath, catching two mice and a sparrow along the way. Quickly she covered earth over ever kill.

In a few heartbeats she was at the meeting place, waiting for a sound. She stared across it, hoping to see any sign of her friend.

At first, nothing. Then she spotted a small movement – the flicker of a tail. Emerald eyes popped out of the bush.

"Shadepaw!"

"Greetings, Maplepaw." Shadepaw stared with intense eyes.

"I am troubled. Only right after I last talked to you I heard Darkfur talking to some . . . rogues."

Maplepaw gasped. She knew he was bad!

"A kit had followed him, and once he found it, he killed it using deathberries." Shadepaw gulped. "Luckily, Frostcloud found him feeding the kit the berries and reported to Duskstar. He was exiled."

"Umm . . . Shadepaw?" Maplepaw mewed nervously.

"Be on the lookout, Maplepaw – he's dangerous."

"Shadepaw?"

"Whatever you do, don't let any cat talk to him!"

"Shadepaw!"

"What is it?"

"He, uhh, joined our Clan," she meowed softly.

Shadepaw paused. "He what?"

"Well, not exactly, but Stormstar said he would let Darkfur know the sunrise before the next Gathering . . ."

"Today!" Shadepaw exclaimed, frantic.

"I have to find out! You know, he's saved Rainstorm and Stormstar from their deaths. Darkfur is popular in our Clan – he would probably join!"

"Why don't you tell Stormstar what he's done? When Darkfur was talking to the rogues he was making sure Moonfur was still in the Twoleg nest. Stormstar is bound to do something about it!"

"Wait – Moonfur is in a Twoleg nest?"

Shadepaw nodded vigorously. "The rogues are keeping her there with their former Twolegs. You know, near that farm you pass by on the way to Highstones."

"We have to save her! Stormstar will never believe me unless we have Moonfur."

"Good idea. At the half-moon we'll do it."

"Deal," Maplepaw agreed. "Look, I should get back to camp now. Stormstar will be announcing it any second. Meet you here tonight?"

Shadepaw nodded, and then backed away into the shadows. He was gone.

Maplepaw raced to camp, barely paying attention to her surroundings. Her heart was beating loudly and her paws hit the ground in a steady rhythm. She ran faster than she'd ever run before. If Darkfur joined ThunderClan, she would be doomed.

She came out on the other side of the gorse tunnel and found her Clan beneath the Highrock. Stormstar turned his head slightly in her direction and signaled for her to gather with her Clanmates. Darkfur was staring at her with pleased eyes. Maplepaw held his gaze with a boldness she had never known.

Breaking off, she quickly dashed to Smokepaw, who was sitting at the edge of the crowd. She sat down with her tail neatly over her paws.

"Where were you?" Smokepaw murmured.

"Uhh, hunting," Maplepaw whispered, glad to have caught the mice and sparrow. "I buried them."

Smokepaw nodded, though Maplepaw was not so sure he believed her.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Stormstar yowled. "The time has come to decide whether Darkfur will join our Clan. After some thinking I have made my decision."

Stormstar paused. Maplepaw held her breath, waiting to hear the words that would be Darkfur's fate.

"I wish to invite Darkfur to our Clan."

Maplepaw stifled a yowl of protest. No! Maplepaw thought. This is not fair! Can't anyone see that he's a bloodthirsty cat?

Smokepaw could sense that Maplepaw had stiffened. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. I am really happy that Darkfur will join our Clan." Maplepaw forced the last words out through gritted teeth.

"Alright. If you say so," Smokepaw mewed uncertainly.

Stormstar continued. "Your actions for ThunderClan proved that you are brave and trustworthy. If you wish it, we will welcome you as a full member of this Clan."

From his place next to Stormstar on the Highrock, Darkfur stared Stormstar in the eye and meowed, "I would be honored to join ThunderClan, the Clan of loyalty and courage," Darkfur meowed. Lies! Pure lies! Maplepaw spat in her head. "I accept your offer."

"Good," Stormstar meowed, his voice firm to show the matter officially closed. "You will sleep in the warriors' den from now on."

The two bounded off the Highrock and the crowd scattered.

Maplepaw caught Silkpaw's eye. From her expression Maplepaw could tell she was incredibly happy Darkfur had joined. Maplepaw shot her a glare, then turned to find Sunpelt.

"Why don't you gather two warriors and we can go on a hunting patrol?" suggested the deputy. Maplepaw nodded and found Nightstripe and Darkclaw.

The patrol went to the Thunderpath. All four cats split up. Maplepaw parted her jaws and scented mouse. Keeping her paws light she crept towards the unsuspecting prey in a crouch. She pushed back on her hind legs and leaped. The apprentice bit the neck and it was dead.

She found two starlings and three squirrels, and covered them all with soil.

Maplepaw was about to announce her catch to Sunpelt, but kept quiet when she found him hunting a vole. He chased it towards . . . towards . . . Oh no! Maplepaw thought. Not again!

He was heading onto the Thunderpath but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the hard cold stone beneath his paws. The mouse ran to safety on ShadowClan territory. A rumbling sound vibrated in the sand.

"A monster!" Maplepaw yowled. Looking around, she found that Nightstripe and Darkclaw were nowhere to be seen.

Sunpelt was about the rush back to the bewildered apprentice when the monster's glaring eyes flashed. Sunpelt was hidden from her view as the monster raced past, leaving Maplepaw's fur bristling in the wind that chased it.

A silence followed. Even the birds kept quiet. Maplepaw could see a limp ball of orange fur laying on the Thunderpath, still. Maplepaw was left with fear and she was barely breathing.

After a few heartbeats Maplepaw murmured, "Sunpelt?"

Nothing. "Sunpelt?" This time, a little louder.

She crept closer and saw a whisker twitch. Or was it just my imagination? Maplepaw wondered.

She clamped her jaws on his scruff and dragged him to the safety of ThunderClan territory.

Maplepaw nudged him lightly and his eyes slowly opened. "Maplepaw?"

The apprentice flooded with relief. "Sunpelt! Oh, thank StarClan!"

Sunpelt gave a weak smile. "I need to be taken to Mossleaf."

Maplepaw dipped her head and helped him up. Sunpelt limped in the direction of camp with Maplepaw helping him. Will Sunpelt be okay? Maplepaw thought anxiously.

Mossleaf padded out of her den to face Maplepaw, Silkpaw, Rainstorm, Stormstar, and Silverpool. "Sunpelt will be alright. I have given him back his strength, though he will stay in my den for just tonight. He has a twisted leg, and I will need to keep him in camp until the half-moon."

Stormstar nodded, acknowledging this, and flicked his tail to the rest, signaling for them to depart.

The crowd obediently left, leaving the leader and medicine cat to talk.

Smokepaw met Maplepaw near the apprentices' den. "Sunpelt doesn't look too bad, only he can't go to the Gathering."

"It was my fault," Maplepaw blurted. "I didn't save him. I just stood there, frozen with fear."

"It wasn't your fault," Smokepaw argued. "It was those vicious monsters' doings."

Maplepaw nodded sadly, filled with sympathy for Sunpelt. She glanced at Smokepaw, and once she saw his warm concerned eyes, she knew that he could get her through all this.

Watching the cats going to the Gathering disappear through the gorse tunnel, Maplepaw remembered the last night when she had given Shadepaw the news. He was devastated that Darkfur was now a ThunderClan cat.

Silkpaw had waved farewell with her tail, but Maplepaw only gave her a sad stare.

Maplepaw remembered Silkpaw's miserable look when she heard Darkfur wasn't going to the Gathering with her. She and Darkfur had become the greatest of friends ever since that day when she found him.

Now she was left at camp with Sunpelt, Darkfur, Dawnflower, Silverpool, the elders, Stonefall and Nightstripe. Thinking of Sunpelt reminded her of the day before. Feeling a wave of guilt, she stretched and got into her nest in the apprentices' den.

Maplepaw's eyes slowly closed in time to see Darkfur and Sunpelt disappear through the gorse tunnel.

When she finally drifted into unconsciousness, she found herself in some dim place, racing panic-stricken among the trunks of shadowy trees.

Yowl of disbelief and pain rose in the air nearby. Maplepaw tasted a familiar scent and heard a whisper that would have usually comforted her, if not for the disturbing howls.

"Maplepaw, remember – there is a greater enemy who will only hide who he really is," it murmured. Maplepaw recalled the prophecy he had given her. Enemy . . . Maplepaw thought. Darkfur?

Then the scent drifted away. Maplepaw longed for his help – it seemed as if he knew everything, but he couldn't give a straight answer.

"Come back, Redfur," Maplepaw whispered into the night. "I can't do this without you."

Maplepaw's eyes shot open as she heard a shrill whimper. Her sleepy eyes focused on Birdkit.

"Umm, Maplepaw?" she mewled.

"What is it?" Maplepaw asked, filled with panic. Birdkit wasn't easily scared, and now her eyes were filled with terror and anguish.

Seeing Birdkit made Maplepaw think that there was a connection between her dream and what Birdkit was terrified about.

"It's Darkfur – he murdered Sunpelt."


	20. Chapter 18

**Luckyfur** **;** Heheh. Well you've definitely improved since then.. :3 How long has it been since we wrote this?

**violentyetawesome ; **Yay! You actually read it. ^.^ Just wait and seee~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

The light of the moon cast an eerie glow on the cats in the clearing. Silkpaw could see Stormstar's silhouette in the illumination.

"Silkpaw!" came a voice not far off. Silkpaw's head turned and she found Shadepaw.

"What is it?" Silkpaw meowed, trotting towards the ShadowClan apprentice.

Shadepaw lowered his voice. "Darkfur was talking to some rogues—"

"Oh, not that nonsense again!" Silkpaw interrupted.

Shadepaw glared at the ThunderClan apprentice. "Just listen. Moonfur is being held captive. Darkfur got some rogues to keep her in their former Twoleg nest."

"Like I'll believe that!" Silkpaw exclaimed.

Shadepaw rolled his eyes. "Just wait until Maplepaw shows you. Then you'll believe me!"

Giving him a final glare, Silkpaw turned to the Great Rock, where Stormstar had called every cat's attention. Duskstar stepped forward, the first to speak.

"The prey is running quite well in ShadowClan," Duskstar announced. "We've scented rouges on our territory, but they haven't come back since. And Russetheart has finally had her kits."

Then she glanced at Stormstar, motioning with her green eyes for him to speak. Stormstar padded up to the highest point of the Great Rock, his gaze sweeping over the crowd of Clan cats.

"We have pulled through leaf-fall, and while we've scented kittypets, none have come close enough to camp. We've caught fine amounts of prey. ThunderClan also has a new addition, Darkfur; and deputy, Sunpelt. Though Darkfur could not be here, he is very loyal and promising. That is all." Silkpaw caught Duskstar exchange a wide-eyed look with her deputy.

Stormstar stepped back and nodded at Skystar, who did not even rise to his paws as he spoke.

"Cats of all Clans," he yowled, his sharp voice gripping the cats' attention. "In the last moon, my cats have been spotting RiverClan cats on our territory, hunting our prey."

Both shocked and challenging yowls broke out across the clearing. "We did no such thing!" a cat meowed fiercely – Branchpelt.

"Maybe not you, but among you are cats who have betrayed the warrior code!" hissed Skystar, his blue-gray fur beginning to rise and his pale blue eyes twinkling defiantly. "My cats have kept quiet, watching to see if RiverClan would come back. And, of course, they did."

Skystar turned to Shadestar with furious eyes, the pale blue melting into a burning scarlet. "Did you put your warriors up to this? What happened to your prey? Shadestar, you better have some answers."

"I knew nothing of this!" Shadestar spat, incredulous. "My warriors are loyal and true! The river has been filling us up, in fact, while your warriors are all scrawny and lean. How do I know it's not the other way around?"

The two leaders were on their paws, staring each other down with enraged glares.

"At least my warriors won't get as fat as kittypets filling up with prey!" Skystar snarled.

"Why, you . . ." Shadestar leaned on his hind legs, and, as Silkpaw watched in horror, pounced on Skystar.

The leaders tumbled over one another on the Great Rock, with Stormstar and Duskstar staring with shock-filled eyes.

Silkpaw looked pleadingly at StarClan, praying for them to do something. As if her wishes were magically granted, dark gray clouds rolled in from nowhere, covering the moon.

"StarClan is angry!" another cat yowled. The leaders froze on the Rock, then, giving each other hard looks, got up.

"StarClan, forgive us for fighting!" Skystar yowled. He bowed his head. Shadestar only stared at his paws, deeply ashamed.

"This Gathering is over!" Stormstar announced. The uneasy cats scattered, ready to leave for camp. As Silkpaw waved farewell to Shadepaw, she couldn't help wondering whether there was more trouble to come.

* * *

><p><strong>That was short.. And disappointed in lack of readers but oh well. d: Review please! Just a couple words of can really make my day.<strong>


	21. Chapter 19

**Anonymous ; **Haha, thanks! ^.^ I hope you do._**  
><strong>_

**Tallstar07 ;** I'm so glad you like it! I know, ShadexMaple is pretty cute huh? (;

**Spottedfern ;** Thank you! I will right now, aha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

"What?" Maplepaw yowled.

Birdkit nodded urgently. "I-I saw it right in front o-of my eyes!" The she-kit stared unseeingly at the ground, murmuring, "I still can't believe it."

Maplepaw paused. She remembered seeing Darkfur and Sunpelt leave camp right before she fell asleep. That must have been when the incident happened. "You went outside of camp?"

Birdkit looked guiltily at Maplepaw. "Uh, yeah. . . But only 'cause Stormkit dared me to! She said she had gone already, and she didn't think I could too. I showed _her_ wrong!"

"Tell me what happened, from the beginning." Maplepaw could hear the steady pulsing of her heart.

"Uh, well, I went to the Great Sycamore. I set off exploring and even caught a mouse! It was limping though, so I guess it was pretty easy." Birdkit let out a purr, remembering the sensation of her first catch.

"But then the clouds started covering the moon, and I was worried StarClan was mad I had sneaked out of camp, so I scrambled back. On my way I found Darkfur and Sunpelt, and I didn't want to get into any trouble, so I hid. The deputy would have reported me to Silverpool as soon as possible! An-and then I waited until they would leave . . . and that's when I saw it all." Birdkit trembled violently, bringing to mind whatever she had seen. "Sunpelt was chasing a rabbit. H-he was lifting a claw to kill the prey." Birdkit's voice cracked on the word _kill_.

"Well, Darkfur was sneaking up on Sunpelt, and he h-had this l-look in his e-eyes, and . . ."

Birdkit fell silent, staring with alarmed eyes at the ground.

"Um, Birdkit?" Maplepaw mewed nervously.

"Uh, sorry," the kit mewled, shaking her head visibly as if to clear it. "Well, uh, Darkfur had his paw lifted w-with unsheathed claws. They were glinting in the light of the moon . . ." Birdkit suddenly shut her eyes tight. "And, h-he brought his p-paw down . . . and then Sunpelt was on the ground squirming." Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"Sunpelt let out this shocked noise, like he was in pain. They fought, but Darkfur had the . . . what is it? Advantage. Anyways, Sunpelt barely had enough energy to fight back, especially with his leg. I wanted to help b-but knew I couldn't do anything. I was too scared. And finally, Darkfur b-brought on the d-d-_deathblow_." She paused. "Then I scampered back to camp as quick as I could."

It was quiet for a bit. Maplepaw knew her dream was a memory of what happened in the forest while she was asleep. Birdkit gazed up at Maplepaw with scared and helpless eyes. "Maplepaw, what should I do?"

Maplepaw stayed silent. Then, barely whispering, she meowed, "I don't know."

Birdkit seemed to look at the apprentice with understanding. "Silkpaw told me that StarClan sent her a sign, th-that Darkfur murdered your father." Her murmurs were sympathetic.

Maplepaw thought she looked much wiser than her age. "Oh? When?"

"Just before the Gathering. She was talking to me and wondering what to do. But she still thinks Darkfur is good." Under her breath she mewed, "I can't wait to prove her wrong!"

Maplepaw leapt out of her nest, fur bristling. "Oh, _no_! You cannot tell anyone this, not even Stormkit. Not until we have proof to confirm it to them. For all you know, we might spill it out, and you know how news passes around camp!"

"But-" Birdkit sighed and hung her head. "I guess so. Stormstar would find out."

"Right. In the meantime, keep this to yourself. We'll have to—"

A howl of grief outside the den interrupted Maplepaw. She craned her head out of the entrance to reveal Darkfur carrying a limp Sunpelt in his jaws. Darkfur dropped the body on the earth, and the queens and remaining warriors slowly began to collect.

"What has happened?" Dawnflower meowed in puzzlement.

Maplepaw turned to Birdkit with urgent eyes. "Come – Darkfur is about to announce what happened! And keep quiet!"

The queens, warriors, Maplepaw, and Birdkit made their way towards Darkfur. "I'm so sorry. Sunpelt is dead," he meowed solemnly. Murmurs of astonishment and grief rose in the air.

"How?" Nightstripe wailed. Dawnflower and Silverpool were sobbing.

Darkfur waited a moment for his Clanmates to calm down. "Tonight Sunpelt came up to me and claimed his leg was feeling better, saying he wanted to practice hunting by the Great Sycamore. Although I was a bit unwilling, I didn't want to turn him down, so we left. We had an encounter with a fox, and though I fought the fox and eventually scared it off, the fox had taken Sunpelt's life." The dark warrior lowered his head. "Sunpelt was a loyal and courageous deputy, and we will honor him."

Maplepaw exchanged a doubtful glance with Birdkit. Who was he kidding? Meanwhile, the rest of the cats nodded somberly. They believed every word that came out of his mouth.

"Birdkit! Where's Birdkit?" Silverpool yowled, suddenly looking up.

"Right here, Silverpool," Maplepaw meowed, beckoning toward Birdkit.

"Oh, thank StarClan! Birdkit, do not leave the nursery again."

Silverpool's daughter dipped her head. "Sorry, Mother." If it hadn't been for the mood of her fellow warriors, Maplepaw almost would have _mrrow_ed in amusement. Birdkit did more than just leave the nursery!

Just then Stormstar entered camp, along with several other Clanmates in tow, and Maplepaw turned to find Smokepaw gazing warmly at her. When he saw her sober face he stopped in his tracks.

"What happened?" he meowed.

"You'll see."

Stormstar was talking to Darkfur, face falling as his deputy's death sunk in. He was up on the Highrock in heartbeats. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock!" The Clan was pretty much already collected below the Highrock though, and their leader broke the news to any cats that had gone to the Gathering. Yowls of agony rose in the air once more.

"_No_!" Silkpaw wailed. She and Rainstorm were beside themselves at the death of a mate and father. Maplepaw wanted to comfort them, but felt she couldn't. She used to trust Silkpaw - but now Silkpaw trusted Darkfur.

An idea blossomed in her mind. Darkfur had murdered both their fathers! If she and Birdkit could convince her of what had happened, then she wouldn't trust Darkfur anymore.

Maplepaw joined Silkpaw and Rainstorm next to Sunpelt's body. She licked Sunpelt's neck and murmured, "Thank you for your wisdom. Although you weren't my mentor, I still learned many things from you." Maplepaw pressed against her friend's flank in comfort, and padded off in the direction of her den.

She wanted to get some rest before Stormstar named the new deputy, so she got into her nest. But she couldn't stop thinking about Darkfur and his bloodthirsty plans and ambitions. After a moment of hesitation, she left her nest to sleep beneath StarClan. Maybe they could give her some advice. She sure needed it now.

Trotting quietly to the center of the clearing, Maplepaw found a black shadow waiting for her.

"Hi Smokepaw," she mewed.

He nuzzled her in a friendly way. "Hello."

Looking at him made her so at ease. Right then and there, she knew she could trust him for anything. Redfur's scent came over her and she heard him whisper, "_Tell him_." Then he was gone once more, fading into the night like the wind.

"Smokepaw, I need to tell you something," Maplepaw began, staring at him with urgent eyes. There was a feeling like lightning prickling along her fur. She led him to a shady corner where they were well hidden, and, making sure they were sufficiently out of earshot, took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"I believe you."<p>

"You do? You really believe that Darkfur . . . _killed_ . . . Sunpelt?" she asked incredulously. Maplepaw thought that she would have needed proof!

Smokepaw hesitated, then nodded. "I really believe you. I don't see why you would ever lie about this sort of thing."

"You can't tell anyone, understand?" Maplepaw meowed sternly.

"Don't worry, Maplepaw, you can trust me!" Smokepaw promised, flicking his ear.

Silverpelt glittered up above just then, and the two apprentices exchanged a look of pleasure. StarClan approved.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, is the end of chapter 19. You readers make me so happy. I can't wait to post more! Review lovelies~<strong>


	22. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reviewing! Your reviews make me feel better about writing and I smile when I read 'em. :3 **

**Sunshadow-and-leaffang ; **Yeah, that's definitely something I should add. I just went back and edited a couple previous chapters!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

Stormstar waited for the rest of his Clan to gather beneath the Highrock, but most were already there. Even Silverpool's kits were at the edge of the crowd, play-fighting. Maplepaw and Smokepaw got to their paws and joined the Clan, but Silkpaw and Rainstorm were still with Sunpelt's body. She guessed Stormstar would excuse them from this Clan meeting.

"It's nearly moonhigh," Stormstar noted as Maplepaw pressed her body against Smokepaw's side. "A new deputy is to be proclaimed."

The ginger she-cat raised her head and looked around at the cats before her. Who would become the new deputy?

"But before I appoint a deputy, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Sunpelt. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars."

Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky. Maplepaw remembered how Sunpelt had been killed. He didn't deserve to die; he could have lived a long fulfilling life. That is, if it wasn't for Darkfur. _I will avenge your death, Sunpelt. I swear by StarClan,_ Maplepaw thought. One star in particular twinkled.

"And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy," continued Stormstar. "I say these words before the body of Sunpelt, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice."

Maplepaw followed Stormstar's gaze to one cat in the crowd. But this one cat wasn't loyal, or trustworthy, or any of the things a deputy should be. No, this cat was murderous and bloodthirsty. This cat was a cat that Maplepaw despised with pure hatred. A cat that had absolute hunger in his electric green eyes as he stared up at the Highrock.

The prophecy burned in her mind. There is a greater enemy who will only hide who he really is.

"Darkfur," Stormstar declared, "will be the new deputy."

There was a great howl of approval and applause that rose from the cats. Most everyone looked please with the decision. Maplepaw, however, exchanged a frightened look with Smokepaw. How could this have happened? Could he really be fooling everyone else? She glanced at Birdkit, whose eyes were wide with alarm. Maplepaw suddenly came to an awful understanding – with Stormstar on his last life, Darkfur could become the next leader. His plan had come together so cleverly.

"He never should have chosen him," Maplepaw muttered under her breath.

Smokepaw's eyes were watching Darkfur. The black warrior lifted his chin proudly, his eyes closed as he listened to the cheers that from his fellow Clanmates. Then he walked through the parting crowd, giving a little dip of his head to each cat, and leapt up onto the Highrock beside Stormstar. "It is a great honor to accept the position of Clan deputy," he meowed deeply. "It was never something that crossed my mind; to gain such high rank is a privilege, and I vow to serve ThunderClan to the fullest extent." He bowed, looking down on the crowd and meeting Maplepaw's eyes for just a heartbeat, and then jumped down from the Highrock.

Feeling frustrated, Maplepaw padded over and settled herself beside Silkpaw and Rainstorm, huddling next to Sunpelt's once-warm body. As the moon passed and slowly gave way to morning light, others had joined the vigil. Stormstar arrived last. By then camp was calm and quiet, but it was different than other nights. Each cat seemed to share something with the other. For the first time in a long time, there was peace in ThunderClan.

In the morning Sunpelt's body was taken away to the burial place. Silkpaw followed to help dig the hole where her father would rest.

* * *

><p>"Maplepaw! Wake up!"<p>

Maplepaw heard Snowpaw's voice in her ear. She opened her eyes, seeing a blurry image Smokepaw stirring beside her. They were the only two left. Had she slept in the clearing the whole night?

"Stormstar wants you," Snowpaw sneered at her, then quickly turning away.

Maplepaw found Stormstar sitting in the cool shade of the Highrock.

"Yes, Stormstar?"

"Today you'll have a chance to show me how much you have learned. You haven't long to wait before you're a warrior!" Stormstar meowed. _A warrior!_ Maplepaw thought. "In this hunting assessment, I would like you to hunt in the Tallpines. You know, past the Treecut place?"

Maplepaw nodded, feeling her heart begin to beat faster. A hunting assessment! She was good at this!

"Remember, I will be watching."

On his command, she raced out of camp. Snowpaw caught her eye and frowned. _She's been an apprentice longer than me,_ Maplepaw thought, _and I will be a warrior before her. _A wave of guilt washed over her, but Maplepaw knew now wasn't the time to think of such things. She exited camp, leaving Snowpaw to twine tails with Stonefall.

The ginger apprentice paused once to sniff the air, then began to head for the Tallpines. It was weird, hunting near the Twolegplace she had grown up in. So much had changed since she had last been there.

Then something moved in the edge of her vision. It was a squirrel, nibbling on a nut. Maplepaw immediately dropped into a stalking position, her paws light. The squirrel had no idea Maplepaw was there until she nearly jumped on top of it, snagging it with one claw. It was killed it with a bite to the neck. Then she buried it, and moved on to her next kill.

As Maplepaw traveled deeper into the mouth of the woods, she began to recognize the smells from her old Twoleg nest, and knew instantly where she was. She stayed alert and watchful, but not just for Twolegs – Stormstar might be somewhere nearby. Then she thought she heard a twig snap behind her. The apprentice didn't smell anything unfamiliar. Was she being watched?

There it was. Something moved in the corner of her eye. "Stormstar?" she called out. No reply.

A flash of white on her right. Definitely not Stormstar. But then, who was it? She paused to clear her mind and breathed in the scent of the forest. There was a new smell; it was vaguely familiar, but she knew now that it was not a ThunderClan cat. A memory tugged at the back of her mind. She pushed it away. She was a Clan warrior now. Stormstar would have wanted her to chase out any intruders.

Its outline was clear to her in the undergrowth. Maplepaw was in hunter mode, stalking closer and closer, her belly just above the ground. One more heartbeat . . . and she sprung. The snowy-white cat tumbled backwards, terrified, and raced away with Maplepaw on its tail.

The alarm in her head went off. _Kittypet!_ she thought, closing in on her prey. A small memory tugged desperately at the back of her mind. But there was no mistaking the fact that Maplepaw was all Clan cat now - there wasn't a trace of the kittypet she once was. As the cat began to slow, Maplepaw saw her chance and jumped onto its back in a single bound.

As Maplepaw breathed in its fear-scent, her mind went to how proud Stormstar would be. Yet something told her that this cat wasn't a threat. She just wanted her brain to keep quiet! Maplepaw was so close. She could feel the cat struggling beneath her . . .

Maplepaw backed away, releasing her grip. The silky white cat was trembling and looking up at Maplepaw; it was so different-looking from the lean cats of ThunderClan. But this particular cat was _so familiar_. The rush of the chase was draining out of her body, and Maplepaw tried to think clearly, drawing in its smell, searching her memory.

Then it came to her.

"Fluffy?" Maplepaw asked, cocking her head.

The she-cat was still trembling. "H-how do you know my n-name?"

"It's me!" Maplepaw exclaimed. On hearing her familiar voice, the kittypet stepped forward, sniffing Maplepaw.

"M-Maple?" she mewed, confused. "Is it really you? It's been almost eleven moons! You look so different!" Fluffy nuzzled her daughter affectionately. "I didn't know if you had died!"

"It's Maplepaw now! Fluffy, I'm a wild cat just like Redfur!" Maplepaw's eyes glowed proudly.

"Really? In ThunderClan?" Fluffy asked.

"Uh-huh!"

Her mother purred. "I'm so proud of you. Say hi to Redfur for me, will you?"

Maplepaw's face fell. "About that. Redfur, uh, hunts with StarClan now. . ." She paused, and added, "He did explain that to you, right?"

"Yes . . . Redfur is really gone?" There was unmistaken pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry. He was gone before I even got to the Clans."

"I thought so," Fluffy mewed, lowering her eyes. "You know, you smell just like him."

Maplepaw felt emotional at these words, but found it hard to miss someone she never knew. Another twig snapped not too far away, and she remembered Stormstar and her hunting assessment. "I should be getting back. I have a hunting assessment I'm in the middle of," Maplepaw meowed, pressing her fur against Fluffy's flank. Then she turned and bounded away, glancing back one last time at her mother.

"Good-bye, Maplepaw! Good luck on your assessment!" Fluffy called. Bouncing inside with content at finally seeing her mother again, Maplepaw felt like she could hunt for prey all day long.

* * *

><p>Maplepaw slowly opened her eyes to see Silkpaw settling into her nest.<p>

"What are you doing up?" Maplepaw mumbled, half-asleep.

"Talking to Birdkit," Silkpaw whispered. "About the murderous Darkfur."

Maplepaw's half-closed eyes shot open. She sat bolt upright in her nest. "What?" she hissed.

Silkpaw nodded with sympathetic eyes. "Darkfur's murdered both our fathers."

"I told her not to tell anyone, especially you!" _How dare she go against her promise! _Maplepaw thought.

"She said she had to. She couldn't bear keeping us apart," Silkpaw meowed quietly, eyes shimmering with tears.

Maplepaw softened. "I care about you, Silkpaw. I wanted you to see the truth, so we could have stopped him from hurting you. But he did."

Silkpaw's eyes narrowed, staring into the shadows. "I can't wait to get my claws on him!"

"What? No! You couldn't do that! He's the deputy now. If we even try to tell our Clan, do you really think they'll believe us?"

Silkpaw shook her head and sheathed her revealed claws. "But you know we have to rescue Moonfur now."

Maplepaw agreed, surprised she knew about that.

"I'm glad we're friends, again, Maplepaw," murmured Silkpaw. "I hated seeing you mad at me."

"That was the worst. You know, we have to stick together if we're going to beat Darkfur. Before he kills someone else's father."

Silkpaw stared at Maplepaw, revenge in her eyes. "Proof is the only way we can defeat him, once and for all," she said. The two shared a look and a silent agreement was decided between them that night.

Only one thing was for sure: Darkfur wouldn't see what was coming to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's hope old Darkie gets his butt whooped! Like always, review please. (;<strong>


	23. Chapter 21

**So, this will probably be my last update in awhile because I'm going to be pretty busy.. But holy omg. 132 people have visited this story so far. That makes me like, super happy. :3 **

**Anyhow. I see we have some new reviewers as well as some older ones! Thank you _Tallstar07_, _Spottedfern_, _xxXCalmingMelodyXxx_, _samredlamb7_, & _Lawlstar_ _of_ _DerpClan~_ If I could type a heart for you guys I would.  
><strong>

**Lawlstar of DerpClan ;** Sorry, I don't usually take special requests.. I also have a lot of this written out too so.. We'll see. (; I appreciate you taking the time to review!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21<strong>_

_Maplepaw entered the den; it was dim and cold and musty, and she had to blink a few times before her eyes focused on outlines in the corner. There he was, hunched over a something she couldn't quite see. Maplepaw didn't want to interrupt whatever he was doing, but she shuffled her paws and murmured, "D-Darkstar?" At the sound of her pawsteps, he turned around and Maplepaw gasped in shock: His eyes were bloodred; his muzzle stained crimson._

_"What have you _done_?" Maplepaw whispered in astonishment._

_Darkstar chuckled. "I had to. Just another one in my way." He licked his lips, smiling at Maplepaw, and moved away from the body. "Would you like to know who it is?"_

_The cat lying there was snow-white._

__"No!" cried Maplepaw. "Mother!"__

She woke up with a start, thoughts of deputy-Darkfur and her kittypet mother still swimming in her head. Sleep last night was short-lived.

"The half-moon," she breathed in sudden realization.

"What did you say?" chirped Silkpaw, awake and bubbly. She sat in front of Maplepaw's nest, cocking her head.

"The half-moon," Maplepaw meowed a little louder, sitting up and yawning.

"What about it?"

"I told Shadepaw I'd meet him at the Thunderpath at the half-moon – we're going to save Moonfur."

Silkpaw's green eyes got as big as saucers. "Aw, can I come? Pretty please?" the apprentice pleaded, gazing at Maplepaw with the absolute most adorable expression. "I really want to save Moonfur!"

It was kind of hard to resist her . . . . Maplepaw sighed. Her friend was reliable, but when it came to things like adventures she got kind of, well, distracted.

"Uh, well, Silkpaw, the thing is . . ." Silkpaw's eyes got all disappointed and she looked down at her paws. "You get distracted at times. How do I know you won't wander off on your own? I need you to focus on saving Moonfur – and _only_ saving Moonfur. Got it?"

The apprentice dipped her head then, realizing what had been said, whipped her head up again, wide eyes glittering with anticipation. "Does that mean I'm going?"

Maplepaw heaved a sigh, quietly mewing, "Yes, Silkpaw, you can go."

"Yes! Thank you, Maplepaw! You won't regret it!" she cried, leaping into the air with joy. _I hope not_, Maplepaw thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maplepaw!" Shadepaw exclaimed, revealing himself from the bushes. Then he saw Silkpaw. "Oh," he said disgustedly. "Silkpaw."<p>

"Shadepaw," Silkpaw acknowledged, curling her lip back in a snarl.

The ShadowClanner hissed, "Maplepaw, why is she here? This is between us." He gave Silkpaw a hard glare; she returned it with a menacing growl.

"Stop it!" Maplepaw ordered. "She's here because she was finally convinced of what Darkfur's done."

"Told you!" exclaimed Shadepaw, looking pleased. He gave Silkpaw a smug glance. "Told you Darkfur took Moonfur!"

"Whatever," Silkpaw scoffed. "I didn't believe you only because you're _untrustworthy_. For all I know, right now you could be plotting with Darkfur!"

"I am not! Maplepaw, tell Silkpaw I'm not plotting with Darkfur!"

"Stop it!" Maplepaw yowled. There was a silence.

Silkpaw murmured, "Awkward."

"Look, Silkpaw and I are going to save Moonfur. Shadepaw – this is none of your concern." Before he could protest, Maplepaw silenced him with a glare. "If you tell Duskstar you're going on a journey to save another Clan's deputy, she'll be furious. If you leave without telling anyone, your Clan's going to be very worried. Therefore, I suggest you stay. Meanwhile, Silkpaw and I will go and rescue our Clan's deputy. Once we reveal Darkfur's plans, Moonfur will take her rightful place and all will be settled."

"Agreed," Silkpaw mewed, bowing her head. Maplepaw glanced at the ShadowClan apprentice.

"Fine. Is there anything I can do to help?" Shadepaw meowed through gritted teeth. Clearly he was displeased.

Maplepaw shook her head. "I don't think so."

Shadepaw nodded slowly. Then his eyes lit up with confusion. "Who is the deputy now?"

Maplepaw and Silkpaw exchanged a glance. At the same time they mewed, "Darkfur."

Shadepaw practically jumped out of his fur. "What? You're kidding, right?" He worriedly paced back and forth, laughing nervously. "Y-you don't really mean that. You're joking! You're trying to confuse me . . ." Shadepaw looked up with desperate eyes. "I can't believe it."

Maplepaw nodded miserably. "It's true."

"We have to do something!"

"We will. For now, keep your eyes open – we don't want Darkfur killing any more cats."

Silkpaw suggested, "How about Smokepaw keeps a lookout? He knows about Darkfur." Maplepaw cocked her head, giving her friend a questioning glance. "Don't ask me how I know these things!"

"Well, I guess that would work. If there are any deaths, Smokepaw can meet you here," Maplepaw told the ShadowClan apprentice.

"Got it," Shadepaw meowed. "Until then, goodbye, and good luck!" With a flick of his tail, he disappeared into the brush.

Maplepaw turned to Silkpaw with glowing eyes. "C'mon, Silkpaw! We've got a deputy to save!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that wasn't <em>too<em> bad.. I'll try to update again before I get too busy. Review review review! I'm sure there are some ghosts reading this. c;**


	24. Chapter 22

**Sorry everybody, the updates are going to be a little slow from now on. Thank y'all for reviewing! I love you guys a lot.**_**  
><strong>_

**Luckyfur ; **That's what I was thinking. xD And no. They're perfect. And I think so! Those were the days..**  
><strong>

**Guest ;** GAH. Your review means so much to me. And I'll keep that stuff in mind! Thanks. :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22<strong>_

"_So_, as you can see, Stormstar, Moonfur is not dead," Maplepaw finished, giving a little sigh.

She was waiting patiently in her leader's den, his mind carefully deliberating her proposal. As Maplepaw drew marks in the sand, she took a moment to muse over what she had told him. It sounded about right. Truthful—at least, mostly truthful. Of course she couldn't tell Stormstar it was in fact_ Darkfur_ who had kidnapped his once-deputy (how would he possibly believe her?)—so instead, she said rogues stole Moonfur themselves.

After all, only ThunderClan's leader himself would even think of giving her permission to rescue Moonfur.

"You're telling me it was a couple of rogues who kidnapped her?" Stormstar asked dubiously.

"That's right. They were on ShadowClan territory, so it was no wonder we didn't scent them. The rogues must have led her right over . . . although I don't know how."

"And exactly where did you gather all this information?"

"Uh . . ." Okay, so Maplepaw hadn't thought about that yet. It took some quick thinking. "Fluffy overheard them talking. She knows who Moonfur is"—that part was true—"and told me what they said." She gave a sheepish grin, acting as if she were embarrassed she had snuck out of camp to see her mother, though she hadn't really.

"Hmm," Stormstar murmured with a thoughtful expression. "Okay, I believe you."

"I'd hoped you might! I mean, it kind of seems farfetched—"

The black tomcat raised a brow, narrowing his eyes. "I assume you've told me this, not just for Moonfur, but so _you_ can rescue her?" Maplepaw blinked twice, then nodded.

"Okay Maplepaw. I'll make you a deal. You can go save our silver comrade, but in return I'm expecting a warrior to accompany you in your little journey," he grunted.

"Of course."

"Then I give you my permission."

It was clear in her big amber eyes that Maplepaw was struggling to contain her excitement. "Oh, thank you so much, Stormstar! Which warrior do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking about Sparrowclaw. He has the experience of a warrior, yet still quite young and fit."

Maplepaw thought about this. "Okay. And, if it's not too much to ask, can I bring Silkpaw as well?"

Stormstar cocked his head, his expression thoughtful. "Two apprentices? I don't know."

"But Rainstorm has been saying that Silkpaw doesn't have long to wait before she's a warrior!"

Stormstar sighed heavily. "That's true."

"And," Maplepaw mewed, letting a dramatic pause follow, "I'll memorize the basic medicines in case we're injured?" She gazed at him with sad eyes, trying to copy what Silkpaw had done to her just that morning. Apparently, that must have done the trick.

"Alright, you can bring along Silkpaw." Maplepaw could have jumped for joy, but she did her best to keep her enthusiasm on the inside. She had to be mature in front of her mentor and leader.

"Thank you so so so much, Stormstar!" chirped Maplepaw; then, realizing how immature she sounded, she cleared her throat and meowed, "I mean, thank you, Stormstar. You are very kind." The apprentice bowed her head and backed out of the den, while Stormstar watched her leave with a look of amusement on his face.

The brilliant sunlight blinded her, so she had to squint her eyes to see Smokepaw grabbing a piece of fresh-kill. The rest of her Clan was lounging out in the clearing, in groups or just alone. It was unusually sunny for a day in early leaf-bare. Just then Smokepaw caught her eye, waving with his tail to beckon her over.

As she neared he dropped his vole and mewed, "Grab that squirrel and follow me!"

She settled down in front of the medicine cat's den next to Smokepaw and began to pick at her meal. "Smokepaw," she meowed in-between bites, "tomorrow me and Silkpaw are going to rescue Moonfur. While you're at camp, be alert and follow Darkfur's every move—he could strike at any moment. Don't let him kill anyone else. In fact, if he does, report it to Shadepaw."

"Shadepaw?" Smokepaw asked with a hint of edge. "He's not even in our Clan. Why him?"

"He's my friend. Besides, he's in on this, too. I think he should be allowed to know."

"You shouldn't even be visiting cats from other Clans," Smokepaw muttered flatly.

"Smokepaw, is something wrong?" Maplepaw gazed at him anxiously, but he had turned away.

"No, nothing's wrong." He sighed. "I guess I can report to him. For you."

"Thanks," Maplepaw mewed, but she was still uncertain. _Something must be wrong_, she thought.

She pushed away her squirrel, suddenly full. They groomed each other until a yowl from the Highrock summoned them to gather with the rest of their Clan. Giving Smokepaw one last glance, she trotted toward the crowd of cats, listening for what Stormstar was about to say next. But she already had a pretty good guess.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Stormstar yowled with Sparrowclaw at his side. "There has been some shocking news: Moonfur is not dead, but instead has been kidnapped."

Murmurs of surprise broke out across the clearing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Darkfur's eyes widen, but he gave nothing else away. "Is this really true?" Nightstripe called out.

"Yes. We have learned from . . . let's say, private sources, that Moonfur was kidnapped by rogues and is now being help in a Twoleg nest."

"How do you know if this is true?" Stonefall asked, giving a confused glance to Snowpaw, who was staring up at him with moony eyes.

"I trust in my sources," Stormstar meowed, his voice stern and confident. "Tomorrow, Maplepaw, Silkpaw, and Sparrowclaw will take the trip to rescue Moonfur—"

"You're kidding, right?" Snowpaw interrupted, her eyes glinting with both disbelief and cruel amusement. "Letting _two_ apprentices rescue our former deputy? Warriors are fit for the job!"

"What I say is final, Snowpaw," Stormstar meowed disapprovingly, giving her a hard glare. Snowpaw flinched at his words but said nothing. "Now, as I was saying, the two apprentices and warrior will rescue Moonfur, and Maplepaw has suggested she memorize basic herbs. They will need to have the knowledge of a medicine cat in case they are wounded." He paused, sweeping his gaze across his cats. "That is all."

As the crowd scattered Maplepaw struggled to catch a glimpse of Darkfur, but his eyes were empty and his face expressionless.

"Thank you, thank you very much," she could hear Silkpaw say behind her. Turning around, she found Snowpaw sneering at them both.

"Good luck. Though I don't expect either of you to come back. You're just two measly apprentices." She flashed a look at Maplepaw. "Sparrowclaw's the only capable one of you all. You're just putting yourselves in danger, going on this so-called 'journey.'" Without another word, she turned around, stuck her nose in the air, and strutted off to Stonefall.

"So annoying," Silkpaw was saying, rolling her eyes. "Oh, hi Maplepaw! Snowpaw is such a brat now. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Always so arrogant, always having to be the best. What's wrong with her, anyways? Now she's a nobody, following around Stonefall all the time like she's his minion . . ." She trailed off. Maplepaw didn't seem like she was listening. "Uh, Maplepaw?"

"Huh?" Maplepaw shook her head, blinking a few times. "What were you saying?"

"Wow. You seemed really out of it. What were you thinking about?"

"Well, today I was talking to Smokepaw about being on the lookout and reporting to Shadepaw, when he started acting strange and uncomfortable, like he didn't want to talk to me—"

"He's jealous," Silkpaw observed.

"What?"

"He's jealous!"

"I meant explain please."

"It's simple; when you start mentioning Shadepaw, he gets uncomfortable. He probably thinks you have a crush on Shadepaw. 'Cause, y'know, he likes you."

Her last words echoed in her mind. _He likes you_. "So he's jealous," she whispered, staring off in the direction of the medicine cat's den. Maplepaw looked up into Silkpaw's eyes. "But that's impossible. Medicine cats and warriors can't be together . . ."

* * *

><p>"Maplepaw," a velvety voice murmured, gently nudging her awake.<p>

She opened her eyes in spite of her drowsiness. "Smokepaw?"

"Mossleaf sent me to wake you. You're to leave today, and I have your herbs and lesson ready."

"Has the sun even risen yet? It's too early," Maplepaw complained, giving a great big yawn.

"No, but your journey will be long." The ginger she-cat reluctantly rose out of her nest and stretched.

"Smokepaw," she mewed firmly, looking him in the eye. "About yesterday—"

"I can plainly see Shadepaw is very fond of you, Maplepaw. I understand if you feel the same way about him." He stared at her with those unreadable eyes of his, whirled around, and escaped the den, leaving speechless Maplepaw to stand there, more frustrated and confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Maplepaw padded through Mossleaf's fern tunnel, swiping her tongue around her mouth to get rid of the bitter taste of traveling herbs. She reviewed what she had learned in her head, then approached Smokepaw.<p>

"So let me get this straight. Tansy for coughs, cobwebs stop bleeding, and . . . poppy seeds to numb pain?"

"Correct," Smokepaw replied. "And remember, marigold or burdock root are good for infection." He paused. "I see you licking your lips, Maplepaw—they do taste bad, don't they?"

She nodded unenthusiastically. "Yeah, but Mossleaf said it would wear off."

Smokepaw muttered agreement, then turned away. Maplepaw sighed dejectedly. Smokepaw wasn't the same anymore. She decided to go check on Silkpaw, emerging from the ferns, bounding across to the apprentices' den, and peeking her head inside to find Silkpaw sleeping soundly. Maplepaw trotted to her side and nudged her awake.

"_Whatdyawant_?" Silkpaw groaned.

"Wake up, Silkpaw! Today's the day to save Moonfur!"

The apprentice's eyes shot open. "Huh? Today?" Silkpaw leapt to her paws and was once again her bouncy old self, eyes burning with exhilaration.

"First," Maplepaw meowed, suppressing a _mrrow_ of amusement, for she would have to break her friend's bubble, "you have to eat your traveling herbs."

Silkpaw's face fell. "You're kidding!" moaned Silkpaw, giving Maplepaw a desperate look. Her friend only shook her head. Sighing, she let an amused Maplepaw lead her to the medicine cat's den.

"Oh, _gross_!" Silkpaw mewed, spitting on the ground. "This tastes horrible!"

"Join the club," Maplepaw sighed.

Just then a black shadow emerged through the lichen; it was Stormstar and Sparrowclaw. "I assume you are ready to depart?" Stormstar asked, eying them with curiosity.

Silkpaw nodded vigorously. "Yep. We're all set!"

Out of the corner of her eye something drew Maplepaw's attention. A pair of green eyes were . . . staring at her? It was a cat in the warriors' den, and Maplepaw knew who it was: Darkfur. For some reason she could feel his anger, focused all on her. Did he have something planned for the two apprentices?

"Maplepaw . . . Maplepaw?" A faded voice was growing louder by the second.

"Huh?"

"Maplepaw, that's the second time you were out of it. You okay?" Silkpaw sounded really worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Maplepaw mewed, troubled.

"We have to leave now and say our goodbyes," Silkpaw murmured. She jerked her head towards the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock," he yowled. It took a while, but soon Maplepaw's tired Clanmates were all gathered together in one big crowd. "It is time for Sparrowclaw, Maplepaw, and Silkpaw to be off," he explained. "We must bid our farewell."

He turned solemnly to the three waiting Clanmates. "Goodbye, and good luck."

There was an ominous silence. Maplepaw shot an anxious glance at Silkpaw. At last, a tiny mewling filled the air. "Goodbye!"

All eyes turned to the little kit. It was Birdkit.

The others chimed in, shouting, "Goodbye!" and "Be safe!" and "Don't be gone long!"

Stormstar leapt down from the Highrock and wove his way through his Clanmates. The three met him beside the entrance to the gorse tunnel, where Mossleaf was waiting. "Goodbye," she mewed, swiping her tongue over both of the apprentices' ears and flicking her tail at Sparrowclaw. "And may StarClan light your path."

"Thank you," Maplepaw replied respectfully. Smokepaw came forward, nodded politely to the trio, and led them out.

Maplepaw took one final look at her Clan, and, giving Stormstar a hopeful glance, pushed through the tunnel and out into the ravine.

The sun had just begun to peek out from the mountains, light hitting the treetops in just the right way. A feeling of anticipation and eagerness blossomed in her heart. She knew she could overcome whatever obstacles were in her way. One thing was for sure—she had to save her former deputy and bring peace to her Clan. Maplepaw closed her eyes and let a calmness settle over her. Times might never be peaceful again, whatever lay ahead for her Clan. Just a moment of serenity, and nothing else . . .

"Are you coming with us any further, Smokepaw?" Silkpaw asked. Maplepaw opened her eyes and turned to face the medicine cat apprentice.

The black cat shook his head. "This is where your journey begins. Good luck to all of you."

Maplepaw and Silkpaw leaned forward to touch noses with their friend, while Sparrowclaw stayed behind. "Thank you. For watching over our Clan," Maplepaw murmured to him.

"I'll do my best."

"I hope we can defeat Darkfur," Maplepaw meowed softly. "And-and if I don't come back—"

Smokepaw's tail lashed behind him. "Of course you'll come back! Don't say that. You're capable of so much more than you realize, Maplepaw. And when you return, I'll be here. Waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>(Edit: I changed <em>Dark<em>claw's name to _Sparrow_claw, just so he's not confused with Darkfur!)**


End file.
